Amor e Sangue
by Kiori e Takiko
Summary: Em meio uma grande guerra, 3 meninas sobrevivem. Duas partem, uma quer vingança, a outra quer ser forte. Duas personalidades diferente, unidas por uma amizade. Mas sera que essa amizade resistirá ao poder do amor? [SesshoumaruOC]
1. A dor de uma guerra

**Amor e Sangue**

**Prefácio**

"Nossa História começa em um terrível campo de batalha onde corpos ensangüentados de Youkais, samurais e anjos estão estendidos na grama amarronzada, provavelmente queimada por lanças chamas, e diante de tantos cadáveres 2 crianças e 1 adolescente saem de dentro de um mausoléu escondido entre as árvores, essas crianças são ninguém menos q nossas heroínas, Takiko e Kiori que nesse tempo tem 10 anos e Arashi (a adolescente), irmã mais velha de Kiori q tem 16 anos, seus pais aviam lutado nessa guerra, q foi denominada de "Guerra Dos Anjos", mas tem uma coisa q vocês devem estar se perguntando ñ é mesmo? O pq dessa guerra, bem para isso teremos q voltar alguns meses atrás, mais ou menos uns 10 meses atrás.

Leonel e sua esposa Mia, são rei e rainha do mundo dos anjos, que fica acima do mundo dos humanos, e que nesse tempo é dominados por Youkais de todas as espécies, porem esses dois mundos ñ se dão muito bem, o rei e a rainha dos Youkais, Inutaisho e Louise, querem dominar o mundo dos anjos, assim como fizeram com o mundo dos humanos, então resolveram invadir os portões do mundo dos anjos, só q eles ñ esperavam quem os anjos e seus aliados, os samurais, estavam preparados para a batalha, porem ñ imaginavam q Kira e Suzuka, os líderes dos samurais,e seu aliados os ,Youkais anjos (Leonel e Mia pro abestado que ainda ñ se tocou..u.u"), tinham filhas, que foram escondidas em um mausoléu no meio das árvores da floresta do mundo dos anjos, tiveram q ficar lá até a guerra acabar e quando saíram, q desastre, os corpos de seus pais estavam estendidos no campo de batalha e é ai q começa a nossa história realmente"

**Cap.1 – A dor de uma guerra**

**Kiori:** acabara de sair do mausoléu segurando seu lobo branco de estimação no colo e com os olhos cheios de lagrimas - "Arashi... Takiko... olhem" - falava olhando em linha reta onde avistava-c os corpos de seus pais um sobre o outro.

**Arashi:** "Papai.. mamãe..."- continha lagrimas enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado da irmã e a abraçava tentando confortá-la -"calma Kiori..vai dar tudo certo...você vai ver"

**Takiko:** estava ajoelhada ao lado dos cadáveres dos pais socando o chão com lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto _'papai...Mamãe...Irei vingar a morte de vocês, ñ c preocupem' _pensava ela se levanta rápido olhando para as amigas - "meninas... irei matar o desgraçado responsável por essa guerra, vocês vão ver!".

**Arashi**: levanta-se deixando a irmã ainda ajoelhada ao lado dos pais com o lobinho dela no colo ainda e olhava para Takiko com o olhar frio de sempre e ia até ela em passos calmos, logo dava um tapa na cara da menina.

**Takiko:** "VC TÁ LOKA É?" - esbravejou ela, lançando um olhar de assassino para a jovem.

**Arashi:** "acorda Taki... o responsável já está morto! Olhe ele ali! Mortinho da silva ao lado de seu pai" - falava apontando para o cadáver de Inutaisho q estava com a espada do pai da menina gravada em seu peito.

**Takiko: "**Ñ ME IMPORTO! QUERO VINGANÇA! IREI ATRÁS DO FILHO DELE! E IREI MATÁ-LO!".- ela falava com um ódio imenso nos olhos (ai q meda... xD).

**Arashi:** Ia a direção para a irmã sem dar muita atenção na reação da menina, com o mesmo olhar frio - "Kiori! Levante-c! Vamos me ajude a carregar os corpos de nossos pais eles merecem um enterro apropriado!" (xD Nossa minha irmã ñ tem nem dó nem piedade kiori-chan falando) – pega o corpo do pai q estava atirado no chão todo ensangüentado.

**Kiori: "**snif... snif... (isso eram para ser soluços ta? ¬¬) t. ta manah..."- levanta carregando o corpo da mãe q estava perto do pai (vocês estão pensando o q? a menina é pequena mas é forte...xD)

**Takiko: **ela levanta carregando os corpos dos pais (o.o Nossa pense em uma menina forte...) "meus pais também merecem um enterro dessente" – ela olhava para as amigas como c quisesse chorar, mas consciente da decisão q tomara.

As garotas caminhavam em direção a um campo ñ muito longe dali...Elas deixaram os corpos no chão e começaram a cavar as sepulturas de seus pais, elas ñ usavam pás, somente suas mãos (e aja uma manicure ai! xD). Ao acabar de cavar as 4 covas, ambas olharam-c tristemente pois agora teriam q fazer a parte mais dolorosa do processo q era a de depositar os corpos de seus pais ali...Kiori chorava um pouco ainda, mas em silêncio...Arashi e Takiko segurando as lágrimas colocaram os corpos lá... Ñ quiseram que Kiori participasse, pois dali...Ela era a, digamos, a mais...Frágil.

**Arashi:** "bem..." -respira fundo depois de colocar a terra nas covas e as flores junto com Takiko e Kiori – "e agora? O que vamos fazer?".

**Takiko: **"Vocês eu ñ sei... mas eu... irei treinar para ser mais forte do que nunca para poder matar o filho do Inutaisho e enquanto isso... procurarei informações sobre ele" – ela olhava para as amigas com uma certa determinação – "vocês vem comigo? Ou iram ficar choramingando para sempre?".

**Arashi: "**eu sinto muito, mas... ñ quero vingar a morte dos meus pais, quero viver uma vida tranqüila...". – ela ñ olhava para ela apenas fitava o céu – _'espero q em algum lugar deste céu vocês estejam descansando em paz papai e mamãe'_.

**Kiori: **"eu irei com você Taki..." – ela levantava o rosto depois de estar esse tempo todo com a cabeça abaixada.

Arashi e Takiko se entreolharam com surpresa, jamais esperariam essa reação justamente de Kiori ela que sempre foi a favor da paz e desprezava a vingança.

**Kiori: **"mas ñ será pela vingança... quero me tornar mais forte... para poder merecer o sobrenome Sumegaji" – estava com um olhar determinado para a amiga e para a irmã - "ñ vou mais chorar" – limpava o rosto e pegava o lobinho no colo.

_oO Na saída dos portões do mundo dos Youkais anjos Oo_

**Arashi: "**Bem...irei ficar aqui...vocês tem mesmo certeza de que iram para o mundo dos homens treinar?" – ela estava olhando a irmã e Takiko com algumas malas prontas para seguirem para o mundo dos homens.

**Kiori e Takiko: **Sim!- responderam as duas em uníssono, se entreolharam achando engraçado as duas terem falado na mesma hora, logo Arashi também avia caído nas gargalhadas junto a elas.

**Takiko: **tira a espada e a bainha da cintura e coloca na mala - "bem... então vamos, Kiori!".

**Arashi: **"ñ acha q essa espada é grande d+ pra você Takiko-chan? Ah! É mesmo! Avia me esquecido ñ importa pq, afinal, você irá treinar para morrer mesmo" – com o pior olhar de desdém do mundo para Takiko.

**Takiko: **"Q DISSE?" – estava lançando o olhar mais assassino do mundo para Arashi

**Kiori: **"ah! Não! Lá vão elas começarem a brigar de novo" – revira os olhos – "meninas vamos selar a paz está bem? Sabe lá quando iramos nos ver de novo... que tal se vocês se abraçassem e se despedissem na boa? Heim?- ela sentiu uma gota enorme se formar na sua cabeça aparecer em sua cabeça quando viu que era totalmente ignorada pelas duas q estavam lançando cada vez mais olhares assassinos uma para outra – "aff...Desisto" – fica apenas olhando para as duas se olhando assacinamente (nossa..o.o essa palavra existe?) sem trégua.

**Takiko e Arashi: "**hunf..." ambas resmungam em uníssono, cruzando os braços e uma virando a cara para cada lado totalmente alteradas uma com a outra.

**Kiori: **_'Nossa ñ acredito! Pararam! Pela 1° vez na história... Arashi-san e Takiko-chan pararam de brigar sem se atacar ou então sem algum adulto as separarem! Meu deus! Socorro o mundo vai acabar! Humm... Será q foi pq eu pedi? Ñ...Duvido muito!'_

**Takiko: **"hunf... saiba Arashi..q só ñ te matei dessa vez pq a Kiori-chan pediu... pq se ñ..você estaria em destroços agora"- falava com um olhar de desdém pior do q a Arashi lhe avia mandado no inicio (pouco convencia da pequena..xD)

**Arashi: **"Q DISSE SUA MULECA ATREVIDA?" – agora era a vez de dela lançar o olhar assassino para a "amiga".(nhaaiii corram para as montanhas! Ela vai explodir!)

**Takiko: **"isso mesmo q você ouviu sua ABORRESCENTE!" – ela e Arashi estavam prontas para se agarrar quando Kiori apartou o inicio da briga.

**Kiori: **"muito bem..já chega! As duas! Vocês se deram mal a vida toda! Será q ñ podem se despedir numa boa?" – no meio das duas com as mãos na cintura e uma cara de poucos amigos.

**Takiko: **"eh... ta bem Kiori-chan... irei parar, mas só se ela parar de me provocar também!" – dando um olhar de poucos amigos para Arashi.

**Kiori**: apenas olha para a irmã como quem diz "por-favor-dêem-uma-trégua"

**Arashi: **"que seja" - ela dá os ombros e logo em seguida abraça a irmã - "acho q está na hora de vocês irem mesmo, tchau maninha, e se cuida, ta bem?" – abraçando a irmã e logo a soltando e se virando e olhando para Takiko – "e você Takiko..." - a abraça pela primeira vez com carinho (elas ñ se dão muito bem... xD a Taki tem gênio forte e a Arashi também... como puderam ver... então... PORRADDAAA /o/) "se cuide... e cuide da minha irmãzinha".

**Takiko: "**t... ta... Arashi" – abraçava a amiga, mas logo soltava pq uma lagrima avia acabado de escorrer de sua face - "você também, e, mais uma coisa Arashi... me fala a verdade... você ñ vai ficar aqui por causa do Haru-san q vive no vilarejo do sol ñ é?" (existem 3 vilarejos, o vilarejo da nuvem, o vilarejo do vento e o vilarejo do sol, sendo q o vilarejo do sol é o mais importante pq lá fica o castelo do reis) – ela faz um sorriso super malicioso nos lábio olhando para a Arashi da mesma forma.

**Arashi: **"m... mas é claro q ñ! E... eu e o Haru somos apenas... amigos" ela avia corado violentamente assim q Takiko pronunciou o nome do rapaz, se entregando de vez as suspeitas das meninas, já q Kiori também desconfiava que a irmã gostava do rapaz que realmente era muito bonito, tinha olhos verdes cor de musgo, cabelos espetados bem pretos e um corpo super atlético, já que o mesmo treinava para ser um cavaleiro e ainda ajudava o pai na loja de armamentos.

Kiori e Takiko apenas deram uma risadinha de felicidade por Arashi estar apaixonada finalmente, por mais q ela ñ quisesse admitir, e assim, saíram caminhando para o horizonte e para fora do mundo dos anjos, deixando Arashi lá acenando para elas até as mesma sumirem.

**Arashi: **_'espero que vocês duas encontrem o que tanto procuram, Takiko por vingança e Kiori por amadurecimento, quem sabe... Realmente... É elas são fortes iram se dar bem... bem..vou voltar para a vila do sol... Afinal... Tenho que cuidar do reino dos meus pais e...'- _cora levemente _'dá minha nova paixão'_ – ela segue então em rumo da vila do sol, para cumprir seu destino como rainha e como amante.

**_Kiori:_**

**Domo! -**

**E ai pessoal? Gostaram do final do 1° cap? Já colocamos um pouquinho de romance no meio... Desculpem se ñ está lá essas grandes coisas é a nossa 1° fic e estamos apenas começando a lidar com as situações... Então mto obrigada por estarem lendo e deixem reviews por favor!**

**Sayounara BaiBai**

**_Takiko:_**

**Olá!**

**Bom, e a fic saiu... que bom, primeiro capitulo on. ****Então é isso, os personagens de Inuyasha irão aparecer com o tempo.**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**


	2. Marcas de uma Tragédia

**Aviso aos navegantes: **Domo! E então estão gostando da fic? Bem... Avizinho **básico **para vcs, esquecemos de dizer no cap. Anterior que essa fic é uma U.A, ou seja, Universo Alternativo, então se encontrarem alguma coisa fora do normal não se preocupem, ah! E mais uma coisinha a legenda:

**Legenda:**

"Kiori-chan" - fala dos personagens

'Kiori-chan'- pensamento dos personagens 

(Kiori-chan)- nossos comentários que às vezes ñ tem a mínima importância.

**oOoOoOoO**- mudança de cenário.

Bem é só por enquanto.

* * *

**Cap.2 - Marcas de uma tragédia**

E assim passaram-se 6 anos desde a partida das meninas para o mundo dos humanos, agora estão mais maduras e fortes prontas para começar a caçada ao filho mais velho de Inutaisho, o príncipe dos Youkais, Sesshoumaru. Takiko agora ñ é mais aquela menina magrinha e de cabelos curtos que mal sabia manusear uma espada direito, agora tem longos cabelos pretos, uma franja de lado, olhos verdes, alta e robusta graças ao treinamento, sempre teve a pele bem clarinha, mas não é muito delicada, e Kiori... Bem... Suas asas cresceram agora grandes e meio delicadas, seu corpo era de dar inveja a qualquer mulher, seu cabelos aviam crescido se tornando mais sedoso e se cor castanho escuro... Seus olhos sempre tão lindos, tão puros e azuis quanto o oceano.

Mesmo fortes as garotas ñ param de treinar e de procurar informações sobre o tal Sesshoumaru.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Kiori: **cai deitada na grama de um lindo jardim cheio de flores onde ela e Takiko estavam treinando a alguns minutos atrás- "uff... to exausta" – ela continua deitada fitando o céu azul.

**Takiko:** "é verdade... treinamos pra caramba hoje, também to muito cansada huhuhuhu (isso era para ser risadas dela ta? o.o) dessa vez eu me superei"- ela acabava de se deitar ao lado da amiga e virava o rosto para olha-la – "Kiori...e a sua pesquisa sobre o tal Sesshoumaru?".

Kiori ficava responsável por procurar informações sobre ele enquanto Takiko ficava responsável pelo treinamento das duas, ela programava o que ambas tinham que melhorar.

**Kiori: **senta-se olhando para ela com os músculos super doloridos - "o que eu sei até agora é que ele é super forte, com uma das mãos ele forma um tipo de chicote de energia, com a outra ele pode fazer as garras dele ficarem venenosas, e também tem duas espadas muito fortes, uma chamada Toukinjin (é assim q se escreve? O.o) e outra chamada Teseiga, o irmão mais novo dele tem uma também chamada Tesaiga, só que o irmão dele é um Híbrido então acho q ñ vale muito a pena, deixa eu ver o que mais..."- olhando pro céu com uma expressão pensativa – "ah! E esse irmão dele corto o braço esquerdo dele quando eles estavam disputando por essa espada Tesaiga"

**Takiko:** "Muahahahaha" - risada maléfica – "e eu... vou cortar o outro braço dele!" - se levanta e tira a espada da bainha que estava na sua cintura, com um olhar demoníaco nos olhos (duh, ñ nas pernas ¬¬")"

**Kiori:** "Taki... T-T você ta me deixando com medo"

**Takiko:** "deixa de ser criança Kiori!"- dirigindo o olhar para ela, ainda demoníaco...

**Kiori:** "eu ñ sou criança! você...só me assustou com esse seu olhar de maluca!"

**Takiko:** "ah! Você ainda é um bebezão!".

**Kiori:** "não sou não!".

**Takiko:** "é sim!".

E assim elas ficavam discutindo por um bom tempo... Até que Kiori avistou uma linda menininha muito fofa de cabelos pretos com uma mecha presa para cima e um kimono laranja, a garotinha estava colhendo flores alegremente até que a garota de olhos azuis vai até ela.((é a Kiori pro tapado q ñ entendeu... ¬¬")).

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Kiori: **"Olá" - ela chegou perto da menina sorrindo e se ajoelhando perto dela – "qual é o seu nome?".

**Menina: **"O... Olá" - ela olhava para a garota um pouco assustada por ñ ter a visto antes (égua... O.o isso é q é concentração), mas logo após retribui o sorriso – "Meu nome é Rin e o seu moça?".

**Kiori: **"muito prazer Rin... meu nome é Kiori Sumegaji, gosta de flores é?" - ainda com o doce sorriso de sempre nos lábios.

**Rin:** "Olá senhorita Kiori, gosto sim olhe, essas branquinhas são as que gosto mais" – ela estavam com um ramo de flores nas mãos do tipo copo-de-leite, onde estendia para Kiori cheira-las.

**Takiko:** não estava gostando muito da garota "hunf, não sei como a Kiori consegue se dar tão bem com pirralhos" - encostada em uma árvore observando a cena.

**Kiori:** "nossa são muito lindas mesmo" – continuava olhando só que derrepente a garota começa a olha para os lados.

**Rin:** "algum problema Sra. Kiori?".

**Kiori:** "Rin... onde estão seus pais? Não me diga que você está sozinha aqui?" – volta a olhar para a menina preocupada.

**Rin:** "meus... pais... e. meu... irmão mais velho... foram mortos... por lobos... que... atacaram a. nossa vila" - ela abaixou a cabeça com um olhar triste, mas rapidamente a levanta sorrindo – "mas agora tem uma pessoa que cuida de mim, ele é muito bonzinho comigo"

**Kiori:** "nossa que bom, e como é o nome dele?" - olhando sorridente para ela.

**Rin:** "o nome dele é Sr...".

Quando a menina ia terminar a frase, eis que surge imponente um taiyoukai. Ele era alto e robusto, cabelos longos, sedosos e brilhantes como fios de prata, uma franja prateada caia por seus olhos que eram um par de lagoas douradas, tão profundas e misteriosas. Em sua testa, a marca da lua crescente, em ambas as faces, era presentes duas listras de cor rubra. O príncipe do oeste estava com vestes nobres, brancas assim como sua alva pele, tinha uma armadura em seu peito e sua cauda macia extendia-se sobre seu ombro direito, sem sua cintura duas espadas. Uma abençoada com o poder de dar a vida, outra amaldiçoada, sedenta por tirá-las.

**Príncipe do Oeste: **"Rin!" - falou ele com uma voz fria e seria, mas rapidamente fitou a garota que estava ao lado de Rin – "quem é sua amiga?".

**Kiori:** _'Nossa se isso é um sonho, por favor, ninguém me acorda, por Kami-sama, ele é... é... é... Absolutamente... LINDO!'_- ela continuava a fitá-lo, da mesma forma que ele para ela, seu coração batia forte, será que ela...

E após alguns minutos de silencio e daquelas trocas de olhares, foi acordada se seus sonhos pela fala de Rin.

**Rin: **"Sr, Sesshoumaru, essa é a Sra. Kiori, ela também gosta de flores" - ela falou com tanta inocência que nem percebeu o que acontecera ali, Kiori sentiu seu mundo cair ao ouvir o nome que a menina pronunciará, enquanto Sesshoumaru ficava perdido naquele mar azul.

**Takiko:** _'o que? Será que ouvi direito? Esse é o filho daquele verme do Inutaisho?'_- já avia se escondido na folhagem da árvore em que estava encostada assim que o rapaz apareceu de dentro da floresta.

**Kiori**: "Eh... desculpe a minha falta de educação, Kiori Sumegaji, muito prazer" – ela acabará de se levantar e fazia uma reverencia japonesa, ao voltar a sua postura normal abria um doce sorriso nos lábios.

**Sesshoumaru: **"hunf..." - ele apenas virava de lado olhando a garota de esgueira, logo se virou de costas e pôs-se a andar – "Rin! Vamos!".

**Rin: **"Tchau Sra. Kiori" - e como sempre ela corre atrás do Sesshoumaru como se fosse voar... u.u".

**Kiori: **"Tchau Rin" - assim que eles desapareciam um pouco na floresta ela desmanchava o sorriso e ficava um pouco seria perdida em seus pensamentos até a Takiko aparecia por trás da garota e a tirava de sua "viajem".

**Takiko:** "por que você foi tão gentil com ele?" - seria olhando para onde os dois aviam desaparecido.

**Kiori:** "porque não sou você" - seria também fitando o lugar que a amiga ainda estava a olhar – "e agora? Já achamos o cara, o q você vai fazer?".

**Takiko:** "vamos segui-los e observa-los, só q ele já sentiu o sue cheiro, precisamos de algo para disfarçar o nosso cheiro, você tem alguma coisa?" (Kiori é um tipo de enfermeira 24 horas, conhece varias ervas e sempre q a amiga se machuca ou adoece cuida dela com carinho apesar da mesma não gostar muito) – a garota acabará de virar e olhava diretamente para a amiga.

**Kiori:** "Chibi Bara" - virou para a amiga logo após falar o nome da pequena rosa mais cheirosa da época, que por coincidência avia um arbusto não muito longe delas onde varias dessas lindas rosas se encontravam – "ali!" – a garota apontava para as rosas na qual a amiga se dirigia e arrancava duas.

**Takiko:** "toma" – ainda com um olhar serio entregava a rosa para a amiga.

**Kiori:** "Domo Arigatou" – ela pegou a rosa e logo a coloco no cabelo, Takiko avia coloca a pequena flor em sua cintura e assim as duas partiram pulando entre as árvores, seguindo a trilha do jovem e tomando cuidado para que ninguém notasse a presença de ambas.

**

* * *

Kiori: Domo!-**

**Aew pessoal! Cap.2 finalmente pronto... x.x desculpem a demora eu fiquei com priguiça de digitar...xD mas... Finalmente... Pronto! Já vou começar Cap.3 amanhã, então é só e espero q tenham curtido do 2° cap... e deixem reviews..plzzz..ó.ò**

**Sayounara BaiBai -**

**Takiko: É e mais um cap. pronto, estão gostando? Hum, já vi que não, não tem reviews...**

**Mas e daí? Não precisamos dos seus comentário inúteis uu""**

**Ate o proximo...**


	3. A Sombra do Inimigo

**Aviso aos navegantes: **Domo! E então estão gostando da fic? Bem... Avizinho **básico **para vcs: "essa fic é uma U.A, ou seja, Universo Alternativo, então se encontrarem alguma coisa fora do normal não se preocupem". 

**Legenda:**

"Kiori-chan" - fala dos personagens

'_Kiori-chan'_- pensamento dos personagens

(Kiori-chan)- nossos comentários que às vezes ñ tem a mínima importância.

**oOoOoOoO**- mudança de cenário.

Bem é só por enquanto.Vamos a Fic...

* * *

**Cap.3-A Sombra de um Inimigo**

Na sombria floresta três seres estavam quietos em seus devidos cantos dormindo profundamente, cada um com seu sonho ou pesadelo sendo passado como um filme enquanto os olhos estavam fechados, só que o que eles ñ sabiam era que duas garotas estavam a lhe observar, ou... Pelo menos ñ o youkai verde e baixinho e a menininha fofa, pois o jovem de cabelos prateados já avia notado a presença de uma das garotas (serio gente..xD ta muito complicado? Fala serio..ta na cara).

**Kiori: **_'Ai Kami-sama, sem duvida ele é o Deus da perfeição... Até dormindo é lindo'_- a garota estava em cima de um galho e uma árvore observando e se controlando para não começar a babar pelo Youkai de longos cabelos prateados em seu momento de descanso, que por sua vez já avia notado a presença da garota de olhos azuis só que, por algum motivo ele ñ queria ataca-la, fingia que estava dormindo para ver até quando ela iria ficar ali.

**Takiko: **_' grrr... Desgraçado... Como pode dormir sabendo que seu pai matou milhares de inocentes? Após q também estava no meio da luta, Inutaisho deve tê-lo escondido em algum lugar para que os anjos não o tivessem visto, mas... Epa... É impressão minha ou a Kiori ta admirando o verme?'_- antes ela que estava concentrada olhando para seu inimigo querendo arrancar a cabeça do mesmo, estava agora com uma gota enorme formada em sua cabeça olhando para a amiga com o tipo de olhar assassino de quase sempre.

E derrepente uma voz soa no silencio da noite dirigida para uma das garotas, o rapaz q até agora estava fingindo q estava dormindo dirige a palavra para Kiori, fazendo a mesma se assustar.

**Sesshoumaru: **"Não precisa se esconder, mesmo com essa flor é possível sentir o seu cheiro nojento de anjo!" - se levantando e indo até a árvore que ela se encontrava, ela apenas desce e passa a fitá-lo – "me diga o que você quer, porque esta aqui, fale!" – lança um olhar de ódio para ela, fazendo a mesma abrir aos poucos a boca gaguejando e tentando falar alguma coisa, só q fora interrompida por Takiko, que revela sua posição saltando em frente da garota e tampando-lhe a boca para q ñ solta-se nenhuma palavra.

**Takiko: "**Não fale nada Kiori... deixe que eu cuido disso!"- ela se coloca em posição de batalha, e avança para cima de Sesshoumaru, que se defende facilmente dando um golpe na barriga da garota, a mesma finge não sentir dor, pega sua katana e o ataca novamente.

Toda essa confusão chama a atenção da garota que dormia e do pequeno Youkai que dormiam até então.

**Jaken:** "Senhor Sesshoumaru, algum problema aqui?" -ele olha incrédulo para a cena.

**Sesshoumaru**: "Idiota... pensa que consegue me vencer?" -fala friamente enquanto se desvia do golpe de Takiko, ignorando completamente os comentários de Jaken.

**Takiko: "**Você vai pagar pelo que seu pai fez!"- ela continua atacando.

**Sesshoumaru: "**Você é mais idiota do que eu pensava..." -olha com desprezo- "não devia culpar os outros por atos que não lhes pertence."

**Takiko:** "Você é um Youkai nojento, e não me diga o que eu devo ou não fazer!"

Sesshoumaru desvia novamente e a joga no chão, depois pega ela pelo pescoço e o aperta fazendo a garota gemer de dor.

**Kiori:** "Pare, por favor!"- ela grita.

**Sesshoumaru: "**Teve sorte desta vez, samurai desprezível, mas na próxima vez não será assim... isso eu posso lhe garantir. Nenhuma de vocês vai sobreviver se cruzarem meu caminho novamente" -ele a solta, a mesma cai no chão e o encara com um olhar de ódio.- "Rin, Jaken... vamos embora" -o Youkai vira as costas e começa a andar sem esperar resposta dos demais ali presentes. A garotinha que Kiori e Takiko conheciam olhou-as sem entender muito, apenas deu um sorriso antes de seguir seu mestre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Após um breve intervalo desde que o lindo, maravilhoso e belo (nós duas nem somos lokas por ele neh? xD) Youkai partiu, Takiko ainda continuava no chão refletindo sobre o q avia acontecido e sentindo seu sangue ferver mais ainda por ñ ter dado logo de cara seu golpe fatal para matar o seu odiado inimigo, ela somente acordo de seus pensamentos com a doce voz de uma pessoa que ela não queria ver nem pintada de ouro.

**Kiori: **"Taki-chan..." – a garota se ajoelhava ao lado da amiga e segurava seu braço direito para ajuda-la a se levantar, mas se surpreendeu com um belo tapa desferido pela morena em seu rosto, logo a soltou, pois tinha se desequilibrado e caído sentada no chão massageando o local aonde recebeu o golpe – "O Q FOI? TÁ MALUCA É?" – olhava seria, mas mesmo assim confusa para a garota, sem falar na vontade imensa que estava de chorar porque...O tapa da amiga...Vamos respeitar...Doía mais que um soco do mais forte dos lutadores de sumo do mundo inteiro.

A morena olha para a amiga com uma expressão de susto e preocupação se ajoelhando ao lado da mesma e a abraçando.

**Takiko: **"me desculpa Kiori, desculpa, a culpa ñ foi sua... eu estava tão fora de mim q ñ sei o q m deu... desculpa" – ela continuava com o semblante de preocupação que estava no rosto.

**Kiori:** a menina apenas dava um sorriso meigo para a amiga e com uma voz doce a acalmava – "tudo bem Taki-chan... eu te perdoou, mas..."

**Takiko:** "mas?" - ô.õ

**Kiori:** "CÊ TINHA Q BATER TÃO FORTE, POXAAA?" – o sorriso doce desaparecia e era substituído por uma cara de choro

**Takiko: **"aaaiiiiii! X.x me perdoa Kiori! Ta doendo?" – ela praticamente se desespera, fazendo uma leve massagem no rosto da amiga e dando um sorriso totalmente sem jeito para ela** –** "olha..já sei o q vai t deixar alegre"

**Kiori:** "snif... snif... o que?" – falava enquanto enxugava as lagrimas.

**Takiko: **"vamos voltar à aldeia dos Youkais lobos selvagens para você poder ver o Entei" – a garota continuava a sorrir só q desta vez com uma serenidade nos lábios

**Kiori:** "QQUUUEEEE?"- de uma hora para outra a expressão dela mudou completamente, atualmente se encontrava com um sorriso enorme e com os dois olhos azuis brilhando como estrelas no céu, e também se encontrava muito feliz pois fazia muito tempo que não via seu lobinho, desde q o tinha deixado na aldeia dos lobos selvagens para o treinarem.

**Takiko: **"isso mesmo q você ouviu! Vamos voltar a aldeia dos lobos, agora pare de chorar q nem um bebezinho e vamos logo!" – derrepente ela voltava ao mesmo porte de 'lutadora durona q não se importa com Deus e o mundo'(meu Deus de onde eu tirei isso? xD)

**Kiori:** "SIM SENHOR!" – a garota se levanta rápido e assume posição de sentido, mas recebe o olhar fuzilante e assassino de Takiko assim q é chamada de 'senhor' – "quero dizer...senhora...hehehehehe"

**Takiko:** "grrr... Kioriii" – a morena cerra o punho enquanto varias veias pulam da sua testa indicando q estava ligeiramente irritada – "CORRE!".

Assim que a morena dá o comando a garota de olhos azuis como o mar sai correndo como um raio em direção a aldeia dos lobos selvagens que se encontrava a uns 100.000 metros de onde estavam localizadas (vixi... O.o vão correr bastante neh?)

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Homem Lobo 1: **"hey, Kouga que fumaceiras são aqueles que estão vindo adiante?"- falava um homem robusto de cabelos prateados e curtos com uma faixa amarrada na testa e armadura verde em todo o corpo.

**Kouga:** "hahahaha quem mais poderiam ser, idiota? É o meu anjo e minha grande amiga, Takiko-chan e Kiori-chan, fazia tempo que elas não viam aqui não é?".

Assim que o príncipe lobo acaba de falar pode-se sentir uma corrente de ar se esconder atrás do mesmo enquanto outro tenta agarra-la, não eram ninguém mais ninguém menos que nossas meninas, Kiori estava se escondendo atrás de Kouga enquanto Takiko era segurada pelo outro homem chamado Kuromaru que estava conversando com o príncipe até algum tempo (tadinho merece um nome também neh? xD), só que derepente...

**Takiko:** "tira essas patas fedidas de cima de mim!"- a garota estava com um simples olhar demoníaco nos olhos e em um passe rápido da espada a morena avia cortado o lobo em mil pedaços, mas somente a garota de orbes azuis pode ver o movimento pois Kouga ficara espantando com seu "anjo" – "hunf.." – derepente a expressão da garota mudava de "super demoníaca" para "angelical suprema" – "Kiori-chan...por que você não vai procurar o Entei?"

**Kiori:** "HAI!" - a garota saia de trás do amigo e ia procurar seu bichinho enquanto o príncipe dos lobos fica a 'babar' pela bela donzela de orbes verdes a sua frente na qual nem se quer notara a presença do pobre amante.

**Kouga:** "V... você está... muito... bonita... Takiko-san" – o rapaz se aproximara da garota segurando-lhe as mãos e se perdendo naquelas belas esmeraldas.

**Takiko: **"tira... essas... patas... de... mim!" – varias veias se localizavam explodindo na testa da espadachim e a mão em forma de soco estava cravada no rosto do pobre amante não correspondido que em segundos depois se encontrou voando de encontro a uma árvore de seu vilarejo.

**Kiori:** "o q acont...deixa pra lá..." – veio correndo com Entei nos braços quando ouviu o barulho mas logo parou de se preocupar porque isso sempre acontecia quando Kouga dava em cima da morena – "aiai..Kouga-kun...você não aprende mesmo"- u.u""

**Takiko: **"aff...u.u" que bom que você achou o Entei, Kiori-chan! Então podemos voltar a treinar e a procurar aquele verme" – a bela donzela jogava a franja para trás deixando algumas mechas penetrarem entre seus dedos, fazendo o coração do lobo machucado ali perto bater cada vez mais forte.

**Kouga: **"o... que? Já vão? Fiquem... por favor... fiquem essa noite, daremos uma festa pela chegada de vocês... podem ir ao amanhecer" – o príncipe sorria com uma gota de sangue escorrendo ao lado direita da boca caminhando cambaleante até as duas.

**Kiori:** "Kouga-kun... não precisa fazer isso" – uma gota enorme se formava na cabeça da garota enquanto via o estado que a espadachim deixara o amigo.

**Kouga: **"claro que preciso Kiori-chan! Esse é o mínimo que a aldeia dos lobos selvagens pode fazer por vocês depois do que fizeram por nós!" – o rapaz se encontrava com um olhar determinado apesar de estar com o corpo todo fumado.

**oOFlash BackOo**

Não havia muito tempo desde a guerra que matou os seus pais terminará, o que fez as duas meninas ambas ainda novas, porém fortes, saírem de seu vilarejo, uma a procura de vingança a outra em busca de poder... Se depararem com o que aparentará ser uma aldeia de lobos selvagens, e ao se aproximarem todos os lobos as cercaram juntamente com um irmão lobo que acompanhará as garotas.

**Homem Lobo 1: **"o que querem aqui? São da aldeias das aves celestinas?" o homem robusto com um rabo de lobo, e uma armadura feita provavelmente de pele de cobra cascavel que estava segurando uma lança na direção das meninas como todos os outros que as cercavam.

**Takiko: **"não! Nem sabemos quem são essas tal aves" - a menina de orbes verdes e cabelos curtos mantinha a expressão seria em seu rosto.

**Kiori: **"s... senhores... somos da aldeia dos Youkais Anjos, da vila do Sol mais precisamente... nossos pais foram mortos em batalha e agora estamos em busca de fortalecimento" – a menina continuava com seu doce sorriso no rosto porém com uma gota enorme formada na sua cabeça enquanto olhava para as varias lanças ao seu redor.

**Homem Lobo 2:** "MENTIROSAS! Olhem só essas asas! É lógico que estão querendo nós enganar para raptarem nosso jovem príncipe q leva-lo para seu ninho nas montanhas" – o homem apontava freneticamente para o alto das montanhas localizadas ao redor da aldeia.

**Takiko: **"ah... então são dessas aves idiotas que eles estão falando" – a menina jogava a pequena franja para trás (assim como ela fez lá em cima ta? xD) com um leve semblante de aborrecimento – "passamos pela aldeia delas, foi um bom treinamento" – seu semblante rapidamente mudava para de ironia enquanto dava um esboço para o homem que as acusará.

**Homem Lobo 2: **"t...t...treinamento?" – ele rapidamente mudará sua expressão para confusa e um leve medo surgirá assim que fitava o olhar frio que a menina de orbes verdes lhe laçará.

**Takiko: **"isso mesmo! Treinamento! Chegamos a essa aldeia e essas aves nos atacaram... a única coisa que fizemos foi nos defender, só que... não tivemos culpa se elas eram muito fracas e acabamos dizimando seus chefes e seus seguidores" – a menina continua a congelar o homem até se ouvir lá de trás do 'multidão' de lobos uma voz grossa, porém meio rouca se aproximar, ele era grande e trajava uma armadura não muito diferente das dos outros, os outros lobos abriam espaço para ele passar, provavelmente era o seu líder.

**Chefe Lobo: **"meninas... se o que vocês falam é verdade mostrem-nos uma prova de que são realmente da aldeia angelical... e... de que mataram a aldeia das aves celestinas" – o homem mantinha um leve sorriso nos lábios, pelo jeito era o seu normal.

**Kiori: **"eh..." – a menina trocara um rápido olhar com a amiga que ascendia com a cabeça para ela provar para o 'moço'- "bem... que somos da aldeia dos anjos..." – a menina tirava a coleira vermelha com uma medalha de outro do pescoço do seu lobo e mostrava para o chefe – "essa medalha tem o símbolo do reino de meu pai" – e realmente avia um belo brasão da família Sumeragi cravada na medalha, onde se encontravam um par de asas de anjos e com duas espadas cruzadas por trás – "e a prova de que matamos as aves" – a menina tira uma pena enorme e toda estropiada além de meio ensangüentada de dentro de sua bolça.

**Chefe Lobo: **"não me admira que mataram aquelas aves horrendas, realmente... são membros das famílias de meus velhos amigos, princesas" – o homem fazia uma reverencia para elas o que fazia todos os outros lobos ao redor largarem as armas no chão e se atirarem ao chão em forma de reverencia – "por favor... perdoem meus irmãos, é que há semanas recebemos ameaças das aves que queriam seqüestrar meu único filho, Kouga! Kouga venha aqui sim?"

Assim que o robusto homem chama um garotinho de pernas finas, meio magricela, com longos cabelos pretos e olhos tão azuis quanto os de Kiori aparece e se posiciona ao lado de seu pai.

**Chefe Lobo: **"este é meu filho... Kouga... Kouga... essas são...são..perdoem-me...mas como são seus nomes meninas?"- o homem se encontrará ligeiramente envergonhado por ñ ter perguntado o nome das meninas antes.

**Kiori:** "desculpe-nos senhor... meu nome é Sumeraji Kiori..." - ela faz reverencia e sorri para o garoto que se encontrava 'babando' pela mini-donzela (xD hahahaha mini-donzela...m superei! com a impressão de q a Taki-chan vai brigar i.i"") ao lado de Kiori

**Takiko: **"e eu me chamo Yukimura Takiko... é um prazer conhecer um aliado de meu pai" – a menina fazia a mesma reverencia que a amiga, além de nem dar atenção ao jovem.

**Kouga:** lobo que no momento se encontrava caminhando na direção, que o percebendo logo que se aproxima mais, segurará suas duas mãos e olhará de forma penetrante para seu rosto – "doce donzela, então te chamas Takiko? Que lindo nome... só pede para a belíssima dona" – o garota estava tão concentrado em seu cortejo que não percebeu que a menina estava com varias veias explodindo em sua testa e um semblante ligeiramente irritado no...

POW... PAF...TUM...

Foram umas das únicas coisas que se ouviram e viram depois do cortejo, pois a garota avia batido fortemente com a bainha da espada no jovem e quando terminou o que sobrou foi um Kouga muiittooo machucado, um pai rindo até não querer mais falando que a menina tinha o mesmo gênio do pai, uma Takiko tremendo de raiva e uma Kiori muito chocada.

**oOFim do Flash BackOo**

**Kouga: **"aahhh! Como foi lindo aquele dia... snif" – o lobo se encontrava... chorando de felicidade (?), com rápidas lagrimas escorrendo como chafarizes mas ainda com um olhar determinado.

**Kiori:** "K... Kouga-kun" – a garota e o lobo em seus braços estavam muito mas muito chocados com a fala do amigo – _'to começando a achar que ele gosta de apanhar'_

**Takiko: **"aff...u.u" que idiota" – esta se encontrava com a mão na bainha da espada e parada com um olhar 'calmo' como sempre.

**Kouga:** "aahhhh princesa, sei que no fundo no fundo você me ama" – vai na direção da morena para abraça-la porém recebe uma bainhada (golpe dado pela bainha da espada... uu" não seu como c escreve... me processem) na barriga, e logo depois um soco na nuca, o que fez o pobre lobo ficar imóvel atirado ao chão, com um galo maior do que o monte Fuji (exagerei xD) latejando na sua nuca e os olhos rodarem como redemoinhos – "eh... Acho melhor começarem a preparar a festa" – falava com uma voz rouca do chão mesmo para os serviçais que acabaram de vir para socorrê-lo.

**Kiori:** "aff... desisto"ela e o lobinho que ainda era conservado em seus braços estavam pasmos com tal situação, ambos conservavam gotas enormes na cabeça e caras de quem diz 'eu-não-acredito-nisso'

_Continua..._

**

* * *

Kiori-chan: Domo minna """ gomen! ToT sei q demorei com esse cap. (3 meses) m..mas eu tenho um bom argumento para explicar...ii""" eu estava com bloquei em uma parte do cap. E a Taki-chan tava sem tempo..Então eu tive q pedir ajuda pra minha nee-chan... o que m lembra...Domo Arigato Arashi nee-chan /o/... e... e... bem...vendo q tem uma multidão de leitores furiosos com diversas armas e olhares demoníacos virados para mim BBBBBUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TAKI-CHANNN SOCORRROOOO! corre pra trás da Taki-chan com medo do povo enfurecido **

**Taki-chan:** estalando os dedos com um olhar demoníaco o que vcs pensam que estão querendo fazer com a Kiori-chan?

**Povo: **com medo n...n...nada... n..n...nós só estávamos brincando..hehehehe """

**Taki-chan:** hunf...u.u acho bom...

**Kiori-chan: **dá um bjinhu de agradecimento na bochecha da Taki bigadu Taki t-dollu

**Taki-chan:** gota tbm te adoro Kiori " mas faça logo os agradecimento q eu quero logo voltar a treinar..u.u"

**Kiori-chan**: h..hai """ bem…agradecemos a Nayumi-chan, a Tamires e a Mai de Áries pelas reviews e peço aos que ñ deixaram ainda, para deixarem..por favor..ii" Sayounara BaiBai /

**Taki-chan: **Tchau...u.u/ até o próximo cap.


	4. Festa ou Desastre?

**Aviso aos navegantes: **Domo! - E então estão gostando da fic? Pelo jeito ñ...i.i dessa vez ñ recebemos nenhuma review ToT, Bem... Avizinho **básico **para vcs (de novo): "essa fic é uma U.A, ou seja, Universo Alternativo, então se encontrarem alguma coisa fora do normal não se preocupem". 

**Legenda:**

"Kiori-chan" - fala dos personagens

'_Kiori-chan'_ - pensamento dos personagens

(Kiori-chan) - Ultra-especial nada importante (nossos comentários)

**oOoOoOoO**- mudança de cenário.

Bem é só por enquanto. Vamos a Fic...

* * *

**Cap.4 Festa ou desastre?**

E assim continuamos a nossa história, no exato momento, nossas heroínas (por Kami-sama xD to vendo Pokemon d+) se encontram em um 'quarto' da caverna dos Youkais lobos que foi cedido para elas descansarem aquela noite...e se arrumarem para a festa de boas-vindas que foram praticamente **obrigadas** a aceitarem. As garotas aviam recebido novas roupas produzidas pelos lobos justamente para elas, Kiori recebeu um kimono branco com detalhes azul claro pelos ombros, pelas mangas da veste e na faixa da cintura na qual era amarrada por uma linha forjada do mais puro ouro, seus longos e lindos cabelos marrom-escuro estava sendo preso por um broche azul em forma de flor de sakura, já Takiko recebera um kimono não muito diferente do da amiga, as únicas diferenças eram seus detalhes verdes (perceberam? Os detalhes dos kimonos combinam com os olhos delas? xD).

**Takiko: **"aff...u.u" q saco...ñ vou usar esse...esse...essa coisa!"- a garota estava lançando um olhar abominável para o Kimono estendido na cama, com os braços cruzados vendo Kiori se aprontar.

**Kiori:** "ahhh... vai Taki-channn ó.ò você vai ficar tão lindaaa!" – já estava a quase meia hora tentando fazer a amiga se arrumar enquanto ela mesma se arrumava, não esquecendo de colocar suas armas escondidas no corpo como sempre, mas convencer a amiga de usar kimonos ou outra coisa q ela ñ queira era mais difícil do que realizar os 12 trabalhos de Hércules em 1 dia sem derramar uma gota de suor ou se machucar, porém somente Kiori conseguia – "vai Takizinhaaa! Você vai ficar tão linda! Vai deixar esses lobos maluquinhos! e não precisa deixar as armas aqui... amara a espada na cintura e o resto c coloca pelo corpo como eu fiz...o.o" – sendo assim ela resolveu apelar, abraçou a amiga e começou a falar em uma voz mais meiga e calma do q o normal – "vai... diz que sim... sim?"

**Takiko: **Takiko ainda estava com a cara amarada, mas aos poucos foi abrindo um sorrisinho, a voz meiguinha da amiga era tão fofa que derretia ate a maior parede de gelo que ela tinha no coração – "Ahhh... Kiori, eu não consigo nunca falar não para o que você me pede . , esta bem, eu vou vestir o Kimono, mas só porque você pediu, e lembre-se eu quero distancia desses lobos fedorentos, se algum deles chegar perto de mim eu vou fazê-los comer o próprio fígado!"

**Kiori: **"eh... Taki-chan, nada de mortes, lembra? Só quando é necessário, eles são legais, tente se dar bem com eles! Vamos! Coloca esse kimono logo e vamos pra festa! Já estamos atrasadas!" – ela esperava a amiga se despir para poder ajuda-la a colocar o kimono, já que ela fazia mais de 5 anos que ela ñ vestia um, não esquecendo é claro das armas, assim q acaba de ajudar a amiga com as vestes a deixa arrumando seus longos cabelos e vai até seu lindo lobinho que estava até aquele momento deitado na cama da garota quietinho, só que fora acordado pela dona porque a mesma havia o levantado e colocado-o em seu colo para amarrar uma linda gravatinha borboleta prateada em seu pescoço, e sendo assim as duas garotas e o lobo saíram do quarto e se depararam com uma linda festa produzidas especialmente para eles na...

POW... TUM... POF...

Não, sua 1° autora (Kiori) não está maluca (tanto é pq eu SOU maluca xD), esses barulhos puderam se ouvidos graças a um certo príncipe lobo que partiu para cima da morena de orbes verdes dizendo q ela estava linda e agarrando a mesma, o que fez a garota dar uma pisada no pé dele, seguido de uma cotovelada em seu estomago e um soco em sua face, finalizando com outro soco em seus países baixos (Ui...x.x" pouco má heim?) e um xingamento leve (ela chamo ele de idiota) da parte da garota, o que fez os servos do príncipe, o resto dos convidados, a amiga e o lobo que estava segurando ficarem com caras super-chocadas e gotas enormes nas cabeças.

**Kouga:** "ai... ui... p... podem... c... começar a... a trazer... as comidas" – o lobo praticamente se arrastava até a mesa anormalmente grande para acomodar todos aqueles convidados, forrada por um pano de seda branco e sendo entupida de todos os tipos de comidas mais saborosas que se podem imaginar, á frente da mesa, se localizava o que parecia ser um palco de madeira e que no momento estava sendo arrumado com vários instrumentos.

**Kiori: **"Kouga-kun? Quem é q vai tocar?" – a garota estava olhando com uma certa curiosidade para o palco enquanto o mesmo era 'invadido' por um grupo de homens lobos adolescentes e uma mulher loba ruiva de pelo branca como vocalista.

**Kouga: **"é uma banda daqui do vilarejo, se chamam 'Ai no megami', Takiko-san? A comida está de seu agrado?" – o lobo nem tocava na sua comida, pois estava como sempre admirando a garota de orbes verdes, e enquanto isso a banda começava a tocar.

_Giratto shita kimi no me ni_

_Dokitto shita hirusagari_

_Shakitto shita ore no karada_

_Marude tamesareteru you ni_

_Tsunto shita kimi to kuuki ni_

_Zokutto shita koigokoro ha_

_Saratto shita suna wo kami_

_Sareru ga mama yoru ni naru_

**Takiko: **"está sim, muito obrigada, Kouga" - a garota nem olhava para o pobre lobo, estava concentrada demais no seu filé ao molho madeira com batatas, sem falar na cara de desagrado que estava estampada em sua face.

**Kiori: **"UAAAUUU! Como ela canta..be..AI!" – quando ela ia dizer 'bem' ela sente uma leve puxada em um de seus lindos e sedosos fios de cabelos, o que a leva a massagear a nuca de leve enquanto a loba continuava a canta,porém seu gemido atrai a atenção de sua amiga que estava sentada ao seu lado direito

_Sorosoro jiman no kuchibiru de_

_Wain wo nomasete kurenai ka_

_Mangetsu no yoru ni musubareta_

_Otoko to onna ha eien sa_

**Takiko:** "Kiori-chan! Você está bem? O que houve?" – a face da morena exalava a mais profunda e sincera preocupação enquanto olhava para a amiga.

**Kiori:** "Ui...estou...não sei o que houve,senti uma dorzinha na minha nuca" – ao perceber q a amiga ainda estava preocupada, ela abre um de seus sorrisos meigos e olha com a mais bela ternura para Takiko – "Não foi nada de mais!" – e continua a comer sua deliciosa sobremesa de mousse de chocolate.

_Hageshiku Lady_

_Ah gimme your love_

_Ayashiku Lady_

_I need your love_

_Tama ni miseru sabishige na me ga_

_Uso ka hontou ka wakaranai_

_Sunao ni Lady_

_Ah gimme your love_

_Kanjite mite Lady_

_I need your love_

_Kimi no shigusa ni furimawasarete_

_Muchuu no ai ha ore no naka de odoru_

_Saratto shita kami wo toki_

_Tsuyatto shita hada wo yose_

_Kotoba asobi wo suru you ni_

_Kimi ha ore wo moteasobu_

Apesar de não estar satisfeita com a estranha reação da amiga, Takiko não desferiu nenhuma palavra sobre o ocorrido para a amiga, concentrou-se em sua sobremesa, mas discretamente ajeitou a espada amarrada na cintura e ficou alerta, não sabia por que, mas alguma coisa estava lhe dizendo que algo estava para acontecer.

_Kakehiki ha tsuyoi kimi no naka_

_Ayamachi ha yowai ore no naka_

_Suki na dake tanoshimeba ii sa_

_Otoko to onna ha eien sa_

_Hageshiku Lady_

_Ah gimme your love_

_Ayashiku Lady_

_I need your love_

_Tama ni miseru sabishige na me ga_

_Uso ka hontou ka wakaranai_

_Sunao ni Lady_

_Ah gimme your love_

_Kanjite mite Lady_

_I need your love_

_Kimi no shigusa de ore wo koroshite_

_Sono isshun ga nani yori shiawase sa_

_Yami no naka odoru dakishimete odoru_

_Nando demo odoru eien ni odoru_

_Eien ni odoru eien ni odoru..._

Assim que a vocalista termina recebe uma chuva de aplausos q que é retribuída pela mesma com uma reverencia e com o começo de outra música.

_Cultivate your hunger. Before you idealize_

_Motivate your Anger. To make them all realize_

_Climbing the mountain. never coming Down?_

_Breaking in to the contents. Never Falling Down_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **Dentro da floresta** OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Entre árvores obscuras pela noite o único som que se podia ouvir era o som da musica tocada em um volume razoável pela aldeia dos lobos selvagens, só que a paz naquela aldeia reinaria por um período curto, pois um ser maligno estava emaranhado entre as folhas, para ser mais exata... Uma mulher, uma mulher jovem de cabelos negros curtos, uma corpo esbelto e que no momento se encontrava penteando uma caveira vermelha com fios de cabelos mais longos do que o mar negro, e apesar de parecer distraída com sua caveira, estava prestando atenção a cada movimento da pequena festa dos lobos, só esperando o momento certo para matar a dona de um sedoso e lindo fio de cabelo que por coincidência caiu na sua teia de cabelos.

_My Knee is still shaking. Like I was twelve_

_Sneaking out the classroom. By the back door_

_A man railed at me twice but i didn't care_

_Waiting is wasting for people like me_

_Don't try to live so wise_

_Don't cry coz you're so right_

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Coz you will hate yourself in the end_

**Mulher: **"ora, ora... conseguimos fugir daquele cachorrinho de lindos cabelos prateados e como premio ainda vamos conseguir um lindo cabelo castanho para a nossa coleção... huhuhu, o que acha meu querido? isso vai ser divertido, não é mesmo?"

_Don't try to live so wise_

_Don't cry coz you're so right_

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

_Coz you will hate yourself in the end_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **Não muito longe dali** OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nosso lindo, corajoso, forte, destemido, imbatível, cruel, vingativo, frio, calculista, racional, impiedoso ((tah bem..tah bem..exagerei xD)) procurava vingança pois uma certa Youkai manipuladora de teias de cabelos tentou matar Rin para atrair o destemido jovem que por sinal a achou antes da mesma armar a armadilha e lhe desferiu um golpe fatal, mas não resolveu muito pois ela se regenerou e fugiu floresta adentro.

_Don't try to live so wise_

_Don't cry coz you're so right_

_Don't dry..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **De volta a aldeia dos lobos selvagens** OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Outra chuva de aplausos é lançada para a banda, que no momento se retirava um pouco para recuperarem a força, deixando os convidados nas suas conversas paralelas.

**Kiori: **"Taki-chan... por que você não vai lá e toca um pouco de harpa para nós? Faz tempo que não te ouço tocar..." – ela fitava a amiga com um olhar de suplica, sendo acompanhada pelo lobinho que não saia do seu colo desde que sentou na cadeira.

**Takiko:** "aff...u.u Kiori-chan... só você gosta da minha música, ninguém aqui vai querer me ouvir t..."- ela mal terminou a frase e já estava recebendo suplicas de todos os convidados ali presentes, principalmente do príncipe e da amiga, sendo assim não teve muita escolha a não ser subir no palco, sentar em uma cadeira posta perto de uma harpa grande banhada a ouro com finas e delicadas cordas musicais e alguns segundos depois estava cantando uma linda canção acompanhada pelos sons extraídos da harpa pelos seus dedos.

_Nee Kikoemasu ka?_

_Sora Wa hateshinaku aoku sunde ite_

_Umi wa kagirinaku koudai de ite_

_Kimi wa itsumademo egao de ite ne_

_Janaito naichau kara_

_Mawari wo mimasanakutemo mou iindayo_

_Kono te doko naka ni wa minna ga irukara_

_Nakitaku natte nigetaku natte_

_Shiawase wo wasurete shimattara_

_Mina utae_

_Hikari ga umare yami ga umareta_

_Futatsu wa hitotsu_

_Harmonia_

_Telepathy_

_Nee kikoemasu Ka?_

Assim que terminou a morena foi atingida por uma chuva de aplausos mais forte do que antes foram lançados para a banda, e se sentindo um pouco envergonhada se levantou e se retirou do palco, só que no momento seguindo quando estava se dirigindo para a mesa, onde era aguardada por sua feliz amiga esperando para lhe dar os parabéns... Um barulho forte de serpentes rastejando pela floresta rumo a aldeia pode ser ouvido, fazendo Takiko e Kiori colocarem as suas mãos rapidamente em suas respectivas espadas sendo seguidas por vários lobos ali presente, incluindo os lobos da banda...

Silêncio... Silêncio... Silêncio...

Mas é o silencio é rapidamente quebrado por um jorro grosso e forte de cabelos negros que partira diretamente para Kiori, a mesma conseguiu fugir no momento do ataque pois havia rapidamente libertado suas asas e escapado da serpente negra, mas não fora o suficiente, a serpente pegou impulso no chão de terra e tentou pegar a garota inutilmente no ar, enquanto isso Takiko e o resto dos lobos atacavam de diversas formas o monstro, porem não contavam que outro jorro de cabelos fosse atacar Kiori por trás enquanto a mesma tentava se desvencilhar do 1°, como estava ocupada demais com isso não notou a presença sorrateira do outro sendo pega e apertada até o ponto de gritar de dor.

**Takiko: **"KIORI!" – visivelmente assustada e nervosa quando viu sua amiga se contorcendo de dor, a garota parte para cima da segunda cobra com uma adaga envenenada e atira na serpente que quando atingida vai derretendo e soltando aos poucos a anja.

Sendo assim Kiori guarda sua espada e ainda voando grita para todos saírem de perto enquanto puxada uma pena de sua asa e que segundos depois estava pegando fogo e fora lançada contra a 1° serpente queimando a mesma.

Com a destruição das serpentes um silêncio incomodante domina novamente o ambiente, sendo assim Kiori desce para perto da amiga ficando de costas para ela ainda em alerta.

**Kiori: **"Taki-chan... o que foi isso?" – ela lançava olhares penetrantes para as árvores esperando uma resposta da amiga as suas costas.

**Takiko: **"não sei Kiori-chan, mas pelo visto, está atrás de você" – ela também estava lançando olhares malignos para a floresta, com a mão direita em cima do cabo de sua espada atenta a tudo.

E assim ficaram as duas garotas e os lobos, todos em posições de combate, esperando... qualquer sinal do inimigo, dispostos a tudo para proteger a garota procurada ainda sem motivos, até que pode-se ouvir uma risada aguda de uma mulher atrás das árvores da densa floresta, fortalecendo mais os modos de combate.

**Mulher: **"huhuhuhu, como são brutas, destruíram meus preciosos cabelos, como podem ser tão descrentes?" – a voz de deboche da mulher de cabelos negros e curtos aproximava-se cada vez mais da aldeia, mas ela não vinha andando como muitos estavam pensando, e sim pelo céu, equilibrada em finos fios de cabelos pretos.

**Kouga: **"QUEM É VOCÊ? E O QUE QUER COM A KIORI!" – o lobo que até agora estava calado e feito movimentos inúteis para tentar livrar a amiga da serpente esbraveja essas palavras para a mulher com toda a raiva que poderia agüentar.

**Mulher: **"ora... como pode ser tão desinformado lobo estúpido? Não que eu lhe deva alguma explicação, mas acho que você merece saber o nome da bela mulher que matará sua preciosa amiga! Meu nome é Yura de cabelos invertidos! E estou aqui para matar aquele anjo imprestável ali e pegar seus lindos cabelos para minha coleção" – a face dela expelia um sorriso de vitória enquanto olhava fixamente para os lindos cabelos da anja que ao ouvir isso colocou discretamente a mão por trás e puxou uma pena que em segundos estava roxa (com veneno) e sendo entregue na mão da amiga, Takiko na hora entendeu o plano de Kiori, foi o mesmo que usaram para derrotar uma aranha gigante que meses atrás tentara devora-las.

Entendido o plano Takiko lançou a pena envenenada no fio que sustentava Yura, fazendo a Youkai despencar surpresa, enquanto estava despencando outro fio de cabelo rapidamente foi em seu auxilio para segura-la, mas foi lento demais para a rapidez de Kiori que chegou 1° na mulher de cabelos invertidos e a cortou no meio com sua espada. Mas como antes acontecera com Sesshoumaru, Yura tinha se regenerado, dando mais uma de suas risadas agudas e escandalosas de deboche.

**Sesshoumaru: **"isso não adianta com ela, ela foi possuída por alguma coisajá está morta há tempos" – o jovem aparecera repentinamente ao lado de Kiori que antes se encontrava chocada com o fato de seu golpe não ter dado certo e agora estava com uma surpresa visível ao ver rapaz ao seu lado, o mesmo somente continuou serio e nem se quer fitou a garota.

**Takiko: **_'grrr o que esse verme estava fazendo aqui? Eu vou mat...' _– mas antes de terminar este pensamento outro invadiu sua mente – _'espere! Calma Takiko, não é hora para isso, essa louca está querendo matar sua amiga, primeiro acabe com ela, depois arranque as tripas desse desgraçado para fora' _

Yura não estava satisfeita com a presença do jovem ali sendo assim lançou outra serpente negra para cima da garota de orbes azulados e que desviou no mesmo segundo sendo seguida pelo jovem mas algo estranho ocorreu em sua fuga, a serpente mal chegou ao chão e já fora pra cima da garota novamente, dando-lhe um golpe do estomago fazendo a mesma voar longe e só não bateu de encontro com uma árvore ali próxima por que foi segurada pelo jovem Sesshoumaru e colocada ainda desmaiada debaixo da mesma árvore que quase bateu pelo rapaz que ainda serio chamou pela espadachim que se encontrava surpresa com o fato de que seu inimigo salvara sua amiga de um acidente catastrófico.

**Sesshoumaru: **"hey! Garota! Tente achar o ponto fraco dela enquanto eu a distraio, também não estou contente com essa vagabunda, se quiser derrotá-la teremos que trabalhar juntos, estou vendo que seus amigos lobos estão muito ocupados sendo segurando por esses cabelos" - depois de colocar Kiori cuidadosamente no chão ele havia criado uma barreira ao redor dela e sussurrou essas palavras atrás de Takiko logo em seguida, e em um piscar de olhos já estava correndo para cima da youkai com suas garras venenosas em ação ferindo Yura mas a mesma continuava a rir estridentemente e se regenerar.

Takiko não queria admitir, mas teria que se submeter a esse plano, afinal era a vida de sua amiga que estava em jogo, a única amiga que tinha, então... Discretamente começou a procurar pela origem dos cabelos, até que... Finalmente achou uma cabeça em forma de caveira vermelha e assobiou para o rapaz que retornou ao lado dela e sussurrando, armaram um plano para destruir a caveira sem chamar a atenção de Yura que no momento estava ocupada com os lobos.

**Takiko: **"ela está naquela árvore a 2 metros para a direita, 1 metro para esquerda e 3 para frente, consegue destruí-la enquanto eu protejo a Kiori e os lobos atacam a Yura?" – ela e o rapaz estavam na mesma posição que antes estava com Kiori de costas um para o outro sussurrando enquanto se defendiam dos fios que insistiam em querer corta-los, a anja continuava desacordada 'protegida' pela barreira que no momento estava tentando ser quebrada pelas serpentes de cabelos.

**Sesshoumaru: **"claro que sim... não sou você..." – e falando isso deixou Takiko sozinha com sua raiva e sua vontade de esganá-lo e com cuidado achou a caveira e tentou quebra-la com suas garras venenosas, mas com isso chamou a atenção de Yura que no momento seguinte estava na frente dele lhe deferindo um tapa na sua face, fazendo-o cair longe da caveira com o nariz sangrando e o chamando de idiota logo em seguida, mas ela não contava com uma pena envenenada atirada por Kiori que já estava recuperada e veio ao auxilio de seu amado, e derreteu a preciosa fonte de energia da Youkai, e sendo assim fez Yura guinchar de dor e desaparecer como um vampiro exposto a luz do sol.

**Kiori: **"Se... Sesshoumaru? Você... está bem?" – a garota agora corada descia de seu vôo para se ajoelhar ao lado do jovem com o nariz sangrando e lançava a ele um olhar preocupado fazendo o mesmo se sentir incomodado.

**Sesshoumaru: **"c...claro que estou! Não preciso de sua aju..." – mal terminou a frase e a garota já havia tirado a fita do seu kimono, dobrou-a e colocou gentilmente na face do jovem para limpar o sangue o que o fez calar-se e deitar-se apoiado na árvore.

**Kiori: **"obrigada, por ter meu protegido naquela hora" – ela abria um de seus lindos sorrisos e limpava a face do jovem até o sangue parar de jorrar, sendo assim ela recolheu a faixa desdobrando a mesma e amarrando na sua cintura, por que sem ela sua espada iria cai.

**Sesshoumaru: **"como você conseguiu sair da minha barreira, menina?" – ele que até agora estava somente a observar a paisagem que se encontrava, fitou a garota mantendo em sua face uma expressão seria.

**Kiori: **"Sua barreira é forte para impedir aquelas serpentes, mas não foi forte o suficiente para me controlar, e meu nome é Kiori e não 'menina'" - ela não o olhava mais, estava ocupada tentando amarrar a espada na fita ensangüentada, mas deixava sair em sua voz um tom de desagrado por ele não ter lembrado seu nome, e se recusava a voltar a olhar pro rosto dele, ficava apenas sentada ao lado do mesmo olhando para um passarinho que acabara de pousar no galho da árvore mais próxima e se limitava a cantar para os dois.

Como estava distraida a garota ñ percebe que o jovem ao seu lado fica a fita-la intensamente, poderíamos dizer... de forma sonhadora? Será que Sesshoumaru, o grande príncipe dos Youkais, temido por todos os seres mais fracos... Estaria cedendo a doçura da jovem Sumeragi? É o que parece caros leitores, porque para o desespero mental do youkai seus pensamentos não estavam ajudando-o a raciocinar direito, só mandavam admirar aquele lindo anjo ao seu lado. Pena que durou pouco, pois a garota havia acabado de dirigir seus orbes azulados para ele, aquela troca de olhares fez seus corações palpitarem e seus rostos corarem, obrigando-os a virar os rostos em direções contrarias.

_Continua...

* * *

_

**Kiori-chan: **Domo minnaaa n.n/  
(desviando dos objetos atirados pelos leitores) hheeeyyyyy ToT do que vcs estão reclamando do que? Eu escrevi antes até do que imaginei! E postamos tbm! (param de ser jogados os objetos e mta gente pede desculpa e vê q estão errados) bem...assim é melhor..n.n" (se ajeitando) bem...ñ vou agradecer a ngm pelas reviews pq ngm deixou dessa vez e eu estou mto triste com issoo...ç.ç...espero q recebemos desta vez! Espero que tenham gostado e Ja Ne...n.n/

**Taki-chan:** (sentada em um canto de braços cruzados) Joguem mais assim vendemos os objetos e ganhamos dinheiro... uu"


	5. Um espadachim do mal

**Aviso aos navegantes: **Domo! n.n/ E então? Estão gostando da fic? Espero q sim D recebemos uma review dessa fez, é um bom começo n.n", Bem... Avizinho **básico **para vcs (de novo): "essa fic é uma U.A, ou seja, Universo Alternativo, então se encontrarem alguma coisa fora do normal não se preocupem (só ñ m matem T-T)". 

**Legenda:**

"Kiori-chan" - fala dos personagens

'_Kiori-chan'_ - pensamento dos personagens

(Kiori-chan) - Ultra-especial nada importante (nossos comentários)

**oOoOoOoO**- mudança de cenário.

**((Kiori-chan)) **– tradução de alguma música

_Kiori-chan _– narração (aquela voz sinistra,daquele tio que aparece na maioria dos animes)

Bem é só. Vamos a Fic.

* * *

**Cap.5 - O espadachim do mal**

Como estava distraída a garota ñ percebe que o jovem ao seu lado fica a fita-la intensamente, poderíamos dizer... de forma sonhadora? Será que Sesshoumaru, o grande príncipe dos Youkais, temido por todos os seres mais fracos... Estaria cedendo à doçura da jovem Sumeragi? É o que parece caros leitores, porque para o desespero mental do youkai seus pensamentos não estavam ajudando-o a raciocinar direito, só mandavam admirar aquele lindo anjo ao seu lado. Pena que durou pouco, pois a garota havia acabado de dirigir seus orbes azulados para ele, aquela troca de olhares fez seus corações palpitarem e seus rostos corarem, obrigando-os a virar-los em direções contrarias.

**Kiori:** "eh... eu... acho... que... já vou" - ainda corada ela se levantava e caminhava em direção a aldeia dos lobos sem olhar para trás, não iria adiantar muito mesmo, pois o youkai continuava a olhar para uma direção oposta a dela, assumindo sua expressão neutra de sempre.

E assim que a jovem põe o pé para fora é recebida por um Entei ás suas pernas rosando a cabeça nas mesmas como quem faz carinho, uma Takiko muito preocupada e um Kouga da mesma forma lhe fazendo mil e uma perguntas como do tipo: "você está bem?" ou então "o que aconteceu lá dentro?" ou até mesmo "você a matou sozinha?", claro que essa ultima pergunta foi solta após ela relatar toda a história. Bem... não tinham muitos feridos, Kiori estava só com um pequeno galo na cabeça , Takiko estava com seu Kimono todo rasgado (é de se suspeitar que ela o rasgou de propósito) mas ainda lhe cobria as partes essenciais do corpo (para a infelicidade do príncipe lobo), aos panos de linho prata que serviam de decoração para a festa estavam rasgado e ensangüentados,as mesas na maioria quebradas ao meio ou em pedaços, vários lobos ajudavam uns aos outros a se recuperarem, o palco que antes era rodeado de luzes coloridas que encantavam a todos e os instrumentos da banda estavam em parte destruídos, resumindo... festa arruinada, o jeito foi arrumar a bagunça e após cada um se recolhe para a caverna atrás da cachoeira, as amigas é claro adentraram mais fundo na caverna já que tinham um 'quarto' só para elas.

**Kiori: **"ai que noite... pensei que pelo menos aqui teríamos um pouco de paz desses youkais doidos" - reclamava ela sentada em sua cama feita de palha e coberta por dois lençóis finos, um para ela não se machucar na farpas e outro pra se embrulhar, enquanto isso fitava o chão de rocha pura massageando seu galo que apesar de não muito grande estava doendo mais do que quando o fez.

**Takiko: **"Kiori..."- após retirar o que restou do Kimono e colocar sua habitual roupa de guerreira, a garota se sentava ao lado da amiga para lhe tirar uma mecha do rosto e fita-la - "Kiori, o que aconteceu depois que você matou a Yura? Não diga que assim que matou ela você retornou pois saberei que é mentira, creio eu que foi porque ela foi eliminada que as serpentes desapareceram, e você demorou muito para voltar...aquele verme não lhe fez nada não é?"

**Kiori: **"Ele...estava...ferido, Taki-chan...e...eu não pude..." - e foi ai que ela lembrou daqueles penetrantes olhos dourados vasculhando sua alma,mesmo que tivesse sido por milésimos de segundos, isso fez meu coração palpitar novamente e seu rosto corar de leve - "eh...deixar de ajuda-lo...afinal...ele...ajudou agente não é?" - e terminava finalmente a frase com um pequeno sorriso envergonhado

Terminado de ouvir isso Takiko não teve mais duvidas, sua amiga estava se apaixonando pelo inimigo, isso talvez fosse bom, afinal a morena tinha adquirido certa simpatia pelo youkai já que ele veio ajudá-las a enfrentar Yura e dar a idéia que praticamente salvou sua amiga, então se limitou a dizer um 'boa noite' e 'vá dormir, amanhã partiremos cedo', encerrando a conversa por ali e depositando seu corpo na outra cama, sendo seguida pela amiga em sua devida cama. E o silencio se instalou ali... logo pegaram no sono, um sono profundo, porém não calmo para a jovem Sumeragi, que no meio da noite inconscientemente soltou um dos gritos mais perturbadores, nervosos e assustados que já lançara, fazia tempo que não tinha esse sonho, e mais uma vez sua amiga veio ao seu resgate tentado acorda-la e acalma-la.

**Takiko: **"KIORI! KIORI! KIORI ACORDA!" - as luzes fracas de velas acesas recentemente dançavam sobre castiçais batidos de pedra enquanto ela tentava acordar sua amiga, que pelo jeito teve um pesadelo horrível - "Kiori o q aconteceu? você está bem?" - agora que a garota já estava acordada deu para se notar que apresentava a testa toda suada, os olhos assustados e esbugalhados, tremendo de leve e derrepente abraçava a amiga - "calma...me fala...foi 'aquele' sonho de novo?"

**Kiori: **"foi...só...que...dessa vez teve mais coisa" - e sendo assim começou a contar para ela o que havia ocorrido desta vez.

**oOoOoOoOOoOooOoOo Inicio do Sonho oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lá estava ela, dessa vez crescida, quero dizer não tão crescida...estava...agora...é era agora, no auge dos seus 16 anos sentada em um balanço de madeira e cordas firmes, o local? um belo jardim...mais a frente poderia ser visto um belo castelo, construção interessante daqueles de contos de fadas, torres altas, muralhas, panos jogados pra fora de cada janela com o desenho do brasão da família Sumeragi, que era constituído por um escudo no fundo, um par de asas de anjos e com duas espadas cruzadas por trás (das asas).

Se ela estivesse com a cabeça erguida iria ver duas pessoas saindo do belo palacete, um homem e uma mulher, eles paravam a alguns metros de distancia dela e a chamavam, com as mesmas vozes doces que guardava em sua memória da infância reprimida pela morte dos pais... e ao levantar a cabeça os viu..sorrindo para ela...a chamando para um abraço, mas como podia? Pensava que estavam mortos... agora isso não importa... estavam vivos, fora um engano, e pensando nessas possibilidade se levantava e corria para abraça-los, mas estava acontecendo um fato estranho..quanto mais ela corria mais seus pais e o castelo se distanciavam...e a suas costas tudo ficava escuro, até que ela tropeçava e caia de joelhos no chão de terra mas seus pais não param e continuavam a se distanciar e quanto mais ela gritava para não irem eles iam, e derrepente ela se viu ajoelhada em meio a uma escuridão imensa...um vácuo profundo...sendo assim ela se senta e abraça as pernas começando a chorar sem parar então uma luz se acende a sua frente...uma esperança se acende...mas logo é apagada...imagens passam como o filme...imagens tristes...os corpos dos pais sem vida e atirados ao chão como muitos é uma delas, seguida pelas imagens do enterro feito pelas garotas e finalizados com a imagem dela criança na mesma posição que se encontrava agora chorando pelos pais, e ai acorda e encontra a amiga totalmente preocupada a sua frente.

**oOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Sonho OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Takiko: **"huummm... da ultima vez... você teve esse sonho foi quando tínhamos 7 anos, porque será que agora você o teve de novo?" – ela realmente ficara preocupada, Kiori não era de ter pesadelos desde que eram crianças, geralmente tinha premunições mas lembrava só alguns pedaços quando acordava, aquele pesadelo rondando a cabeça da amiga não poderia significar boa coisa, Takiko sabia disso e essa idéia a deixou mais preocupada ainda, não queria que a amiga voltasse a se entristecer, ela que era tão alegre, quem iluminava seus dias de completa frieza, quem a fazia sorrir com um pequeno gesto.

Elas não foram dormir, a morena sabia que Kiori não conseguiria dormir depois de uma dessas, e nem ela mesma... não custava nada ficar ali fazendo um carinho na cabeça dela e tentando acalma-la, afinal já estava amanhecendo mesmo e não que não gostasse de ficar ali com ela, pelo contrario, Takiko poderia ser uma guerreira forte e fria, mas adorava a amiga acima de tudo, era o único ser precioso em sua vida que restara, e não queria vê-la triste...ou perde-la.

Nisso o dia foi alvorecendo e os raios do sol banhavam as lisas paredes do pequeno quarto escondido dentro da caverna onde na noite anterior a garota que tivera um sonho terrível conseguirá cochilar no colo da amiga, o que para a surpresa de Takiko fora um milagre, mas ela... Mantivera-se acordada e vigilante analisando pela milésima vez cada detalhe daquele sonho que Kiori tivera, só despertou de seu transe quando viu q o sol já machucara as pálpebras da anja ao seu lado para fazê-la despertar e abrir suas lindas piscinas com sucesso.

**Kiori:** "uaahhh... Bom Dia, Taki-chan" – depois de um bocejo abafado pela mão dela, a sua doce voz pode ser ouvida meio sonolenta pela amiga ao seu lado.

**Takiko:** "Bom Dia, Kiori" – sua expressão de preocupação havida desaparecido, e voltara a de neutralidade – "dormiu bem?" – ela se levantava e ia até um projeto de cortinas (pow acabei xD) que existia na 'janela' do 'quarto' para abri-las e o sol adentrasse ali.

**Kiori: **"Sim, dormi sim n.n" – ela se levantava e ia até uma coisa q era pra ser um banheiro, mas não tinha toda a comodidade dos tempos atuais logicamente, lavava o rosto utilizando a água instalada dentro de uma bacia feita do que se parecia com uma escama de um Youkai centopéia gigante e o enxugando com um pano meio grosso branco de algodão – "depois daqui, para onde vamos,Taki-chan?" – ela despia o Kimono que na noite anterior ficara lindo no seu corpo e agora estava estragado, rasgos,galhos presos, poeira e lama eram coisas que se avistavam nele, só que estava tão cansada na noite anterior que nem se dera ao trabalho de tira-lo – _'droga...tá estragado T-T poxa, gostei tando dele...aff...dexa pra lá...onde coloquei meu hakama?' _– e encontrada a sua 'roupa de guerreira', que era constituída por um casaco branco e uma calça azul claro amarrada na cintura bem delineada da garota por um laço bem feito, vestiu-a sem cerimônia, e para finalizar colocou no pescoço um cordão com um pingente meio estranho. Era uma pedra azulada quase tão brilhante quanto os olhos de sua dona, só que não era um 'simples pedra' como muitos estão pensando, essa pedra é o segredo da família Sumeragi, somente Kiori conseguia desvenda-lo quando tinha apenas 4 anos de idade, graças a uma energia estranha que existia dentro dela desde que nascera, isso era um fato conhecido pelos pais da menina que foi um dos motivos para que a mesma e a irmã fossem escondidas em meio a guerra travada a anos atrás. Bem... Vocês devem estar querendo saber qual é esse tal segredo não é mesmo? Bom... Acho que não vou matar ninguém revelando a vocês:

_Essa pedra... conforme a vontade de sua absoluta dona pode tornar-se uma reluzente, mas potente, espada chamada, nos temíveis tempos onde céu e terra travavam violentas batalhas, de espada Nanatsusaya, e somente o anjo supremo aquele mas adorado pelo seu Senhor,aquele que nascera para reinar ao seu lado o domínio do mundo que criara em tempos remotos, podia invoca-la e controlar a mesma. Esta espada não era uma reles espada fabricada por um artesão desconhecido, ela era o mais puro significado de pureza, feita para que o seu domador seja um exemplo vivo da doçura existente em todo mundo, se duvidar do universo, ela é formada de sete bainhas embutidas e uma lamina que pode cortar o mais puro aço, somente sua energia ao ser liberada destrói um ser de estado espiritual baixo, então para que não destrua os seres vivos ao redor do dono, que como já sabemos deverá ter também entre as suas qualidades amor a todo e qualquer ser que respira, ele deve saber criar uma barreira entre ele e seu inimigo. Diz à lenda que a espada tem sete bainhas porque as mesmas são fragmentos de alma dos setes primeiros anjos da hierarquia divina, outros dizem que é porque ela é capaz de desferir sete diferentes ataques com sua poderosa energia._

Mas... voltando a nossa história, no momento em que a pedra pousara entre os seios da garota e era devidamente escondida por trás das vestes da dona, Takiko se encontrava amarrando a espada que pertencera aos seu pai na cintura também delineada que tirava as noites de sono de um certo príncipe lobo já acostumado aos galos que ganhara depois de suas 'cantadas', que se iludia pensando que só os recebia porque a deixava nervosa.

**Takiko: **"Sem ser este que está próximo e no outro próximo a ele, no terceiro, na província de Calgen, agora... vamos?" – ela nem mesmo espero Kiori dizer 'sim' e lhe deu as costas indo na frente rumo à saída da caverna e encontrando na mesma a figura do príncipe lobo, talvez a sua espera (o que com certeza ela ñ desejava)... ou apenas patetando como fazia na maioria das horas – "Senhor Kouga, já estamos de partida"

**Kouga: **"Oh! Que calamidade! Fique jóia rara! Seja minha rainha! Já que já és o motivo que me tira as horas de descanso! Prometo-lhe que serás a mulher mais feliz do mundo! Serei fiel até o dia em que o manto do sono profundo me levar e ter que jazer nesta terra úmida e sem teu calor para me aquecer!"- ao fazer tal declaração o youkai se ajoelhara e segurara a jovem pela mão beijando a mesma e subindo para seu braço,o que logo foi cortado, já que ela o pegara pelo pescoço e o enforcara dizendo algo que parecia 'nunca mais me toque,insolente!', e seguia seu rumo sendo acompanhada de perto por sua amiga que ao dar adeus para o príncipe pegava Entei no colo e chamava a atenção da morena a sua frente.

**Kiori: **"Taki-chan... o Entei-chan pode ir com agente dessa vez? Ele já ta mais fortinho... não vai atrapalhar... deixa vai!" – como era engraçada a cena, ela segurava o lobinho no colo e os dois direcionavam um olhar muito fofo e suplicante para a guerreira de orbes verdes que havia virado e ficado de frente para eles meio seria fitando os olhos pidões dos dois.

**Takiko: **"huhu, claro que pode, ele já está grandinho... e também é uma graça"- ao falar isso ela sorriu e levou a mão direita a cabeça do lobo no colo da amiga para acaricia-lhe, mas logo o desfez ao olhar de esgueira para Kouga que já se levantara e ficara abobalhado ao ver o sorriso da garota, afinal, não era qualquer um que a conseguia fazer sorrir tão docemente, para falar a verdade... Somente Kiori conseguia tal milagre – "agora... vamos" – e assim deu-lhe as costas novamente e seguiu pela trilha, rumando como já sabemos para fora da aldeia.

E assim foram os três, até se depararem com um campo cheio de grama e somente algumas árvores cheias de flores já que se encontravam na primavera, o sol já alto e uma coisa na cabeça de cada um: _fome_ e era de se esperar, afinal não haviam comido nada antes de 'bater em retirada', sendo assim Takiko parou mais a frente, era um bom lugar para se acampar, não sentia a presença de nenhum ser perigo, cogumelos não venenosos brotavam da terra, madeira poderia ser retirada das árvores, lindas flores coloriam o cenário e Kiori poderia colhe-las ou admira-las como fazia na maioria das vezes, perfeito, só que tinha um problema... água, só que olhando mais adiante surgiu um pequeno córrego, pronto... caminharam mais um pouco e ali se instalaram.

**Takiko: **"Kiori... vou preparar uma sopa para comermos... vá pegar um pouco de madeira enquanto vou colher cogumelos" – a morena riu ao ver q a amiga assumiu posição de soldado e saiu correndo com o lobo aos seus calcanhares para pegar madeira assim q ela lhe deu a 'ordem', era incrível como somente ela conseguia arrancar um sorriso de felicidade dos seus lábios, mas logo que ela se distanciou mais um pouco Takiko pode perceber a presença de outro ser ali, seguindo Kiori e Entei com os olhos talvez com passos também – _"Sesshoumaru, porque está atrás dela? Se tentar alguma coisa, maldito... mato-te" _– e ao pensar nisso ela o seguiu com os olhos se agachou somente para pegar os tais cogumelos, mas mantendo seus aguçados sentidos na direção dos três.

**Sesshoumaru:** _'por que estou aqui? Porque essa vontade de vê-la me invadiu? Um ser tão... tão... repuguinantemente _(isso existe? xD)_ frágil, e ao mesmo tempo... tão belo e gracioso' _– o youkai continuou ali, em pé e observando até que seu orgulho falou mais alto e ele se retirou achando tudo o que estava pensando...patético.

E assim se seguiu como o planejado, Kiori trouxe a lenha, juntamente com Entei e os dois fizeram a fogueira... mas não de um jeito comum do tipo pega dois gravetos e esfrega um no outro, Entei era um tipo de Youkai lobo diferente...graças ao treinamento com Kouga ganhara uma agilidade descomunal e sua habilidade de soltar bolas de fogo pela boca ganhara mais potencia, sua dona ficou de boca aberta com a rapidez com que ele detono a madeira com o fogo, a mesma não resistiu e começou a apertar o pobrezinho dizendo q ele era o lobinho mais forte do mundo. Takiko, porém assistia a tudo com uma gota enorme na cabeça, mas satisfeita em vez a amiga tão feliz, e calada preparava o desjejum do grupo, assim que terminara colocava para ferver e pedia para que Kiori parasse de apertar o lobo que já estava ficando roxo e pegasse um tipo de taças que se localizavam em sua bolsa para poderem tomar a sopa,quer pelo visto estava deliciosa já que exalava um cheiro tão bom.

Depois de 'filar a bóia' o trio seguiu em frente, passando por dois vilarejos tradicionais... aqueles com um senhor feudal, um bando de camponeses trabalhando arduamente, pequenas cabaninhas onde seriam suas moradias e um grande palacete (naqueles estilos que presenciamos diversas vezes no anime) que provavelmente pertenciam as nobres famílias daquelas regiões.

Noites vieram e se foram... e eles continuavam a andar, admirando diversas paisagens pelo caminho, como florestas,campos,riachos com pequenas e grandes cachoeiras, trilhas de terra pura, cabaninhas no meio do nada onde vendiam bolinhos em espeto (ñ sei como se chama akilo u.u") e cenários tristes também como o de um campo que antes deveria ser belo...mas atualmente podia-se ver um grande campo negro e manchado por sangue e corpos em decomposição davam um cheiro insuportável ao local e lembranças terríveis para as garotas, sendo assim rapidamente se afastaram dali, principalmente porque Takiko não queria que Kiori ficasse a pensar no sonho que tivera a noites atrás e que graças a Kami-sama não estava sendo repetido nas noites que se antecederam, mas os esforços da morena não estavam surgindo efeito... a amiga ficara menos... radiante esses dias.

**Takiko: **"Kiori" – ela, como sempre, estava à frente do grupo indicando o caminho por onde deveriam andar e não andar.

**Kiori: **"sim, Taki-chan?".

**Takiko: **"estamos chegando, fique atenta, não sei por que mas tenho a impressão que algo podre está no ar" - e ela tinha razão,pois assim que se aproximaram mais da aldeia... ela estava em ruinas, casas em destroços, fogo por toda parte, cadaveres sem sangue espalhados pelo chão...uma cena terrivel...epa! mas que vuto era aquele que vinha na direção delas? Seria um sobrevivente? Errado! Não era um sobrevivendo...e sim o responsável pela chassina...

**Vulto: **"huhuhu, Ora... Ora... Ora, olhem só o que me apareceu... Duas das sobreviventes da Guerra dos Anjos e Youkais, as 'bem-nascidas' Sumeragi Kiori... e Yukimura Takiko..."- ao dizer os nomes da garotas ele propositalmente cuspia do chão com uma indicação de nojo.

_Continua...

* * *

_

**Kiori: **(muito cansada, acaba durmindo em cima do teclado com a intenção de começar logo o cap.6, no 5° sono, acaba nem conseguindo cumprimentar os leitores) ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

**Takiko**: (sentada ao lado do computador observa a amiga com uma gota gigante na testa, passado alguns instante cutuca Kiori com uma régua) Ei... ei... .."


	6. Final?

**Aviso aos navegantes: **essa fic é uma U.A, ou seja, Universo Alternativo, então se encontrarem alguma coisa fora do normal não se preocupem (só ñ m matem T-T)". 

**Legenda:**

"Kiori-chan" - fala dos personagens

'_Kiori-chan'_ - pensamento dos personagens

(Kiori-chan) - Ultra-especial nada importante (nossos comentários)

**oOoOoOoO**- mudança de cenário.

**((Kiori-chan)) **– tradução de alguma música

_Kiori-chan _– narração (aquela voz sinistra,daquele tio que aparece na maioria dos animes)

Bem é só. Vamos a Fic.

**Cap.6 – Final?**

**Vuto: **"huhuhu, Ora... Ora... Ora, olhem só o que me apareceu... Duas das sobreviventes da Guerra dos Anjos e Youkais, as 'bem-nascidas' Sumeragi Kiori... e Yukimura Takiko..."- ao dizer os nomes da garotas ele propositalmente cuspia do chão com uma indicação de nojo e se aproximava mais das garotas com um olhar de ódio voltado principalmente para Kiori que ao vê mais próximo e sob a luz das chamas avermelhadas do fogo nas casas pode reconhecê-lo, e ao mesmo tempo tomar um susto...ao ver que era seu melhor amigo de infância, uma amizade proibida.

**Kiori:** "Y-Y-Yami-kun?!" – ela ficava olhando-o espantada, não sabia o que fazer. Vários sentimentos invadiram-na, medo, felicidade, insegurança...todos misturados...seu peito doía...era seu amigo ali que a olhava com ódio...e em tudo isso...ela não via motivos, como recurso usou sua fala para ver o que estava acontecendo- "Yami-kun, o que aconteceu com você? Por que está m olhando assim? E...porque se dirige a mim assim? O que te fiz?"

**Yami:** "quer mesmo saber, Kiori? Não se faça de inocente, sua vaca!" – e sem mais nem menos ele avançou contra ela dando-lhe um tapa na face, o que fez Takiko e Entei entrarem em posições de ataque e quererem fuzilar o youkai, só que foram impedidos pela anja que ainda queria conversar com ele.

**Kiori:** "Yami-kun...e - eu...não sei o que lhe fiz...mas...me perdoe...eu nem imagino o que tenha sido..." – triste, ela fazia força para se levantar, seu rosto estava machucado, e doía muito.

**Yami:** "não mesmo? Então me deixe refrescar a sua memória, sua idiota!" – e assim, ele começou a lembrar de tudo, desde quando se conheceram... Até o devido momento em que o ódio por ela se implantou no seu coração.

**oOoOoOoOOoOooOoOo Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ele era um mero filhote de Youkai-raposa que acabara de pular o muro de um majestoso palácio para pegar sua bola que cairá nos domínios do mesmo, o que ele não tinha consciência é que aquele era outro mundo onde encontraria uma pessoa muito especial, e que por sinal acabara e vim correndo sem avistá-lo e tombara com ele fazendo os dois caírem no chão e ao se encararem derem gritos de susto. Ao pararem, ele pode perceber... Era uma menina, quase na mesma idade que a sua, ele tinha 10, ela provavelmente deveria ter 9 ou 8 anos, além de um toque angelical nos olhos azuis, e seus cabelos encaracolados q vinham até a costa balançavam com o vento, ao observar mais atentamente pode ver um par de asinhas saindo das costas dela, será q ela era uma Youkai-anjo? Mas como pode? Só se ele estivesse...

Isso mesmo, ele estava nos domínios dos Youkais-anjos! Não deveria estar ali, se alguém de sua família fica sabendo seria castigado, aqueles seres nem eram considerados se quer Youkais, de tão poderosos que eram, todos os temiam, acreditava-se q eram realmente seres celestiais. Ficara fitando a garota e pensando nos mitos que seu povo pregava sobre eles, não demorou muito para que fosse despertado de seus devaneios pela voz fina da menina a sua frente.

**Menina:** "Olá! Você está bem?" – ela já havia se levantado e estendia a mão para o menino a sua frente com a intenção de ajudá-lo

**Menino**: "F-Fi-Fique longe de mim!" – ele ainda sentado se arrastava para trás, com medo de ser morto, mas logo pode ver o sorriso da menina virar uma expressão de surpresa e curiosidade o que o fez tomar coragem para fitá-la nos olhos e com dificuldade lhe dirigir novamente a palavra – "V-Você..não irá me matar não é? Cai aqui por acaso, já estou indo embora!"

**Menina: **"hihihi...não precisa ter medo! Nem querer ir embora! Como meninos são bobos! Eu por acaso tenho cara de assassina? Não tenha medo...vem, me deixa te ajudar" – ela lhe estendia a pequena e delicada mão antes coberta pela manga do belo quimono branco, a menina se alegrou quando o garoto timidamente segurou sua mão e neste movimento ela pode dar-lhe um impulso para ele levantar – "olá...meu nome é Sumeragi Kiori! E você? Como se chama?

**Menino: **"Meu nome é Yami..." – ele parecia envergonhado, tanto pela beleza da pequena quanto o falo de não ter sobrenome – _'será q ela se importa?'_ - pensou ele, olhando-a fixamente.

**Kiori:** "Prazer, Ya..." - quando ela ia falar ouve a voz de duas garotas, parecendo quase da mesma idade que ela, só que um pouco mais velhas. Uma de longos cabelos pretos aparentava ter 14 anos, enquanto a outra de longos cabelos avermelhados 16, ambas chamavam pelo nome da menina a frente de Yami, que sem pensar duas vezes o puxou para dentro de um arbusto ali presente e quando o menino ia reclamar ela lhe tapou a boca – "shiiii! Fica quieto! Essas são as minhas irmãs, eu não deveria sair pelo jardim do palácio sem companhia..."

**Yami: **"poquê?" – a voz dele ficara meio esquisita, pois Kiori continuava com sua mão sobre a boca dele.

**Kiori: "**sei lá, coisa do meu pai"

Depois deste e de outros episódios, as crianças passaram a se encontrar quase que todos os dias, tornaram-se grandes amigos, e quando cada um tentava falar com a família sobre isso, todos imaginavam q era pura imaginação de criança, amigos imaginários. Só que... Uma catástrofe aconteceu na vida deles, certo dia fora anunciada a invasão dos portões do mundo dos Youkais Anjos, Kiori, Takiko e Arashi, entre outros indefesos foram evacuados para diversos mausoléus espalhados pelo território, Arawn a jovem de 16, de cabelos avermelhados fora lutar junto dos pais, depois de um golpe com um dos Youkais... Nunca mais se ouvira falar dela, se estava viva ou cremada... Esse era o mistério que Kiori vinha guardando dentro de si, sabia que a irmã estava viva, sentia isso dentro de si.

Voltando, neste dia Yami fora visitar a amiga, não tinha ciência do que estava acontecendo até então, chegou bem na hora do massacre, presenciou o pai da amiga dar o golpe final no seu, ele havia ido ao socorro, quase que um samurai o fere com a sua espada, mas sua mãe se pós no meio, e em uma atitude desesperada para salvar o filho o jogou barranco abaixo onde no fundo do mesmo havia um profundo rio, caindo ali, pode lembrar das ultimas palavras de sua mãe 'seja forte, meu Yami, te amo'.

E desde então vinha buscando vingança, querendo matar aquela que antes era sua amiga e agora por culpa da mesma, sua mãe tinha morrido tentando salvá-lo, se ele ñ tivesse ido ver Kiori, quem sabe ainda a teria...

**oOoOoOoOOoOooOoOo Fim do Flash Back OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Yami: **"e assim... FOI TUDO SUA CULPA!" – ele avançava de novo contra ela, sabia o quanto ela era idiota, jamais iria reagir contra ele, estava confiante, e não deu outra, mais uma vez ele bateu nela, só que dessa vez em seu abdome, com um soco forte que fez a garota solta sangue pela boca.

**Takiko: **_"vamos, Kiori! Reaja! Sei que você não vai deixar isso mole, essa luta é sua...não irei me envolver...mas você terá que revidar também, ande!"_- a morena ficava em um canto, observando a discurcão e segurando o lobo que até então estava querendo matar o youkai por estar batendo em sua dona.

Kiori, não agüentava mais os seguidos golpes do Youkai raposa, ela não queria feri-lo, nem machucá-lo, diferente dele, que queria ver o sangue dela derramado para saciar sua sede de vingança, engraçado...parece a história de uma certa morena que assistia a tudo com um aperto no coração, não é verdade? Pois bem, com tantos golpes consecutivos ela vai ficando cada vez mais fraca, não agüentava mais, tinha que sair dali, ela tenta se esquivar, mas não consegue, e agora? O que vai fazer? Eram tantos socos e chutes que não tinha nem tempo para pegar sua espada, a única coisa que conseguia fazer era se defender, e ia andando pra trás até que sentiu o pé falhar e ver que estava na pontinha de um desfiladeiro.

Sem agüentar mais assistir aquilo, Takiko solta Entei, o mesmo avança conta o Youkai mas logo é lançado contra uma árvore ali perto e desmaia logo em seguida, a raposa ferida pelos dentes do lobo tenta se levantar e recebe na vista uma nova adversária...Takiko entrará na luta, as coisas iriam melhorar de agora em diante...porém, Kiori estava fraca, os sentidos falham e ela acaba desmaiando ali mesmo na ponta do precipício qualquer toque e ela desabava, Takiko vendo aquilo trata de afastar a luta para longe da amiga.

A samurai e o youkai começam uma luta ideológica, olhando um nos olhos do outro...esperando pelo primeiro golpe a ser dado, quem avançaria? Yami não se conteve, colocou as garras venenosas para fora e com feracidade atacou a garota, mas ela conseguiu, com maestria se esquivar, se esquivava uma,duas,três vezes, Yami já havia se irritado.

**Yami: **"Você é mesmo digna de ter o sobrenome de sua família, mas será que agüenta por tanto tempo?"-ao terminar a frase ele avançava mais uma vez contra ela, só que com uma armadilha em mãos, na última avançada fizera um buraco com o veneno das garras, no chão atrás de Takiko.

Ao se esquiva, a garota pode sentir o pé entrar no buraco, onde o mesmo ficara preso, sem saída e somente com seu daishô na cintura, sendo que a katana já estava em mãos, ela teria que derrotá-lo, a técnica que aprendera com seus ancestrais já não lhe servira, já que a mesma teria que entrar em constante movimento e criar "copias" suas escondendo sua verdadeira posição poderia atingir o inimigo mortalmente com katana cortando suas entranhas e a wakizashi decepando-o, vitória garantida, o que ela faria agora?

**Yami: **"huhuhuhu...presa, pequena Takiko? pois bem...agora assista de camarote o fim de sua amiguinha" - aproveitando a prisão da samurai, o youkai caminhava até a anja desmaiada no precipício, chegara perto...seria fácil...era só dar um empurrão...e ela teria o mesmo destino que sua mãe.

**Takiko: **"FIQUE LONGE DELA, MALDITO!!!" - o grito de Takiko fez o lobo acordar e atacar o youkai com velocidade fazendo um estrago em seu rosto com as garras, deixando o youkai atirado e sangrando no chão,Entei avança para perto de Takiko e a ajuda a tirar o pé de dentro do buraco usando a boca.

**Yami: **"...fogo de raposa..." - ele estende sua mão na direção de Kiori e dela sai uma bola de fogo azulada, o golpe fatal, que faz a garota despencar desfiladeiro abaixo...

**Takiko: **"KIORIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - a morena livra o pé do buraco, mas chega tarde demais, Kiori caíra, não havia mais nada a ser feito, nesse exato momento...ela sentia algo dentro dela que a corroia, um vazio imenso se alastrava...chegava a ser muito parecido com a dor da perda dos pais, não sabia dizer se era mais forte ou igual, sentia raiva...pela primeira vez em sua vida esquecera sua harmonia samurai e deixava ser controlada pelo ódio, com os olhos em chamas, prestes a soltar lágrimas ela saca a katana e a wakizashi mais uma vez e avança contra o youkai no chão, que por sinal não parava de dar uma risada macabra e diabólica, como se fosse um louco...ele ria...e ria...cada vez mais forte...no que fazia eco naquela pequena colina.

Takiko se irritara, ao chegar bem perto da raposa histérica, que nem para se defender parava de rir, a matou com a katana em seu coração e a wakizashi em seu pescoço, decepando-o de forma rápida!...Sem lamentações...sem pensamentos...só um enorme vazio...e um eco amaldiçoado...

**Entei: **"Auuuuuuuuuu...Auuuuuuuuuu" - o lobo uivava para o desfiladeiro sombrio, e tudo que recebia em troca era seu eco.

**Takiko:** "Não adianta Entei, ela não sobreviveria...a uma queda dessas" - a moça caminhava meio cambaleante até chegar ao lado do lobo...olhar fixamente para a escuridão abaixo de si...e sentir suas pernas falharem...se deu conta quando já estava ajoelhada...lagrimando. Entei se aproximou ainda mais dela e fez um carinho com a cabeça no seu braço, ela não resistiu, o olhou e ainda chorando pela perda da amiga o abraçou forte, molhando o seu pêlo...

Daquele momento, viveu-se o silêncio...quebrado somente pelos soluços de Takiko e um uivo triste...de Entei.

**Game Over or Continue?**

**Kiori: **Olá, povo feliz!!! Tivemos uns probleminhas para escrever esse capitulo...não sei se será o final...o que vcs acham? n.n se quiserem que eu sobreviva, tenha um caso amoroso com o sesshoumaru e qual foi o destino da minha irmã mais velha...e só mandarem reviews!!! Sayounara

**Takiko: **Ausente


	7. O quê? Onde? Por quê?

**Aviso aos navegantes: **depois de 7 capítulos eu ainda preciso mesmo colocar tudo isso?! U.u"

**Cap.7 – O quê? Onde? Por quê?**

'_Ah... Que dor é essa? Não consigo me lembrar de nada... Só que... Estava lutando com o Yami-kun, é mesmo! Eu desmaiei... Mas... Essa sensação... É como ainda estar em queda... Será que estou voando? Será que consegui me salvar? Não consigo abrir meus olhos... O que está acontecendo?Onde estou?... Espera... Uma claridade... Ela parece ser tão agradável, será que eu morri?!'_

...BONC...

'_Bonc?! Que estranho, não pensei que o chão do céu era tão frio... ainda ñ consigo abrir meus olhos?! O que está acontecendo? Meu corpo todo também não se meche... Por que isso está acontecendo?'_

'_Espera! Estou ouvindo vozes! Ai, ai...! Onde eu estou?' _

"Buyo? Buyo cadê você?! Você sabe que não deveríamos estar aqui...e...o que você está vendo? Ñ pode se aproximar desse poço e...UAAAAUUUU!!! VOVÔ!!!!!"

"VOVÔ!!!"

"VOVÔ! Vem ver!!!" – o menino vinha correndo de volta pra a casinha sendo acompanhado pelo velho ancião, onde dentro de um poço tido como sagrado o primeiro vira uma moça de longos cabelos castanhos e a pele branca como uma seda atirada no fundo – "vovô!! Achei um anjo!!! Tem um anjo aqui no templo!! – dizia ele

"POR KAMI-SAMA! Rápido Sota!!! Traga a escada e chame sua mãe!!!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'_Ai... Que dor de cabeça... hey! Consigo abrir meus olhos agora e...' –_ a garota agora abrira seus olhos e finalmente pode perceber...que não estava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo ali! Que lugar estranho era aquele que se encontrava? Seu corpo estava pousado em uma coisa macia demais para ser um animal ou folhas, e ao se sentar e olhar para os lados pode ver coisas que nunca vira em sua vida, uma coisa aparentemente feita de madeira com uma bolinha grudada na mesma, outra arquitetura de madeira que segurava uma união de pergaminhos e mais alguns bichos com caras estranhas e que não se movimentavam, pareciam bonecas, mas completamente diferente das que conhecia. Não demorou nem um segundo e pode ver uma senhora entrar no aposento, ela se assustou, pois a senhora vestia roupas estranhas, e equilibrava em suas mãos algo quente.

**Senhora: **"ah! Que bom que acordou! Vovô! Sota! Kagome! Ela acordou!" – ela chamava mais pessoas para verem a abertura dos olhos da garota e logo se sentava bem perto da cama olhando com um doce sorriso para a menina – "olá, eu sou a senhora Higurashi, qual é o seu nome, jovem?".

**Kiori: **"m-meu n-nome... meu nome é... Sumeragi... Sumeragi Kiori" – Assim que a senhora se aproxima ela recua um pouco na cama, como quando fazia quando era criança, logo se auto-recrimina e toma coragem para olhar nos olhos da mulher e lhe falar seu nome, mas ela estava assustada ainda, afinal... Que mundo era aquele?

Mal acabava de responde e mais pessoas apareciam, uma criança, uma adolescente e um senhor já de idade, que de todos pareciam o mais agitado.

**Kagome: **"Oi... calma, não vamos lhe fazer mal, prazer... meu nome é Kagome... Kagome Higurashi, e o seu?" – a menina vinha com o mesmo sorriso amigável da mãe e isso proporcionou a Kiori uma sensação de hospitalidade.

**Kiori:** "meu nome é Kiori... muito prazer Kagome... desculpem-me, mas alg..." – ela ia terminar a frase quando fora interrompida pelo ancião e pela criança.

**Vovô: **"Menina! Você é um anjo mesmo? Ou é uma Youkai?!" – ele se escondia atrás da senhora Higurashi da mesma forma como o menino.

**Sota:** "Você veio da era do InuYasha? Como você conseguiu vim pra cá? Você é um anjo? Veio proteger o templo?" –essas e mais perguntas foram soltas como bombardeios em cima dela, e logo ela ficava assustada, mas não como do começo.

**Kagome:** "JÁ CHEGA VOCÊS DOIS!! Não vêem que ela acabou de acordar?! Parem de fazer tantas perguntas!" – a garota dera uma broca feia no avô e no irmão por terem sido tão impacientes, ambos logo pediram desculpa e se acalmaram.

Kiori ficara olhando a situação com uma vontade pequena de rir, aparentemente eram uma família unida... E engraçada.

**Kagome:** "Por favor, perdoe o meu irmão e o meu avô, Kiori-chan, eles são meio apressados e...".

**Kiori: **"Tudo bem, Kagome-san, eles não são os únicos a quererem respostas aqui, você poderia me dizer que lugar é esse e o que estou fazendo aqui?"

**Kagome: **"Kiori, essa é a minha casa no templo Higurashi em Tókio, essa é minha família, meu avô, minha mãe e meu irmão Sota, nós não sabemos como você veio parar aqui, o que sabemos é que você apareceu machucada e suja dentro do poço sagrado do templo, o poço-come-ossos, e esse poço tem uma ligação com o japão quando estava na era feudal... nessa época viviam muitos Youkais, eu constantemente venho ido para lá pois estou procurando fragmentos da Jóia de quatro almas que quebrei e ela foi espalhada por todo aquele mundo, eu tenho um grupo de amigos que me ajudam lá, mas eles não podem passar para este lado, não sabemos como você conseguiu passar para nossa época, Kiori. Será que você pode nos responder isso, ou então simplesmente nos contar quem é você?" – Kagome explicava a história com calma para a garota na sua frente e esperava dela uma resposta.

**Kiori:** "Eh... Bem... eu... estou um pouco cansada, mas falarei a você primeiramente quem sou e do que me lembro até o momento que me acharam".

**Sra. Higurashi:** "não precisa ter pressa Kiori, se acalme e conte-nos lentamente enquanto toma este chá, fique tranqüila que está no meio de pessoas confiáveis" - ela entrega para Kiori a xícara com chá e todos fazem silêncio para prestarem atenção nela.

**Kiori:** "Muito obrigada, Bem... Meu nome é Kiori Sumeragi como já havia dito, e do mundo aonde venho nunca ouvi falar dessa tal Tókio, acho que realmente vim do Japão feudal como disse a Kagome, pois lembro que os humanos viviam em vilas ao redor de um castelo e esses eram denominados de feudos. Meu povo contava sempre histórias de que um anjo descera dos céus e se apaixonara por uma Youkai-águia, e juntos criaram a nossa civilização com permissão de Kami-sama, esse povo foi muito bem escondido dos humanos porque eles não iriam entender nossa verdadeira existência." – ela bebia um gole do chá quente e respirava fundo para pode continuar a historia – "Esse anjo, era o mais adorado por deus, pois ele fora um dos primeiros a serem criados por ele, esse anjo tinha um poder espiritual muito forte, além de controlar uma magia universal, ou seja, aquela magia que não é separada em branca e negra.

Todos ali prestavam muita atenção no que ela dizia, o silencio planava em cima de tudo e de todos, nem um inseto se mexia, somente a voz da garota era ouvida.

**Kiori:** "A cada 50 anos três membros da família Sumeragi, que é como se fosse um senhor feudal em nosso reino, nascem com um dos poderes do anjo que lhes falei no começo da historia, esses poderes estão relacionados às três coisas mais importantes para o mundo, a luz, o sangue e a terra. Esses poderes estão diretamente relacionados aos elementos da natureza, o da luz... significa o nascimento, está relacionado ao ar e a água, o do sangue significa a vida, e está relacionado ao fogo, e o da terra significa a morte... a volta ao pó, e este como já devem imaginar está relacionado ao poder da terra."

**Sota: **"licença, Kiori... mas, por que esses poderes foram divididos? Não seria bem mais viável eles nascerem em uma só pessoa?"

**Kiori: **"Sim Sota, seriam se não fossem tão poderosos. Uma vez, com medo da união do anjo com a youkai, um grupo de outros anjos do mundo celestial se formou e tentou destruir esse anjo, mesmo com seus poderes de criar barreiras, o mundo foi quase destruído diante de tanta força, então depois dessa revolta, esse anjo fora conversar com Deus, os culpados foram devidamente castigados, e ficou decidido que assim que ele morresse seus sucessores deveriam nascer conforme essas regras, e que sempre deveriam estar ligados de alguma forma, pois caso algum problema juntos iriam resolver." – ela tomava o ultimo gole do chá e segura a xícara.

**Kagome: **"Kiori, e como você veio para a nossa era? Quero dizer, sabemos que foi através do poço, mas... o que aconteceu para você cair dentro dele?".

Depois desta pergunta, a youkai-anjo ficou com uma expressão pensativa, lembrou de tudo que passara, e assim que ia lembrando... ia passando para os demais... falou de suas da existência de suas irmãs, que por algum jogo do destino as três herdaram os poderes divididos do anjo sendo ambas geradas da mesma mãe (sim, é raro nascerem da mesma mãe), contou da 'Guerra dos anjos', da morte dos seus pais, da sobrevivência de poucos da sua linhagem, do sumiço da irmã mais velha, Arawn, que controlava o poder do sangue, contou que Arashi, a do meio, controlando o poder da terra assumiu o reino e trouxe a ele prosperidade novamente, e que ela e sua amiga Takiko haviam saído juntas pelo mundo atrás de treinamento, cada uma com seus objetivos diferentes, e do encontro com Yami, ele em busca de vingança acabou machucando-a e jogando-a desfiladeiro abaixo e que por coincidência ela caiu certinho... Dentro do poço-come-ossos e veio para essa era e derrepente... tudo se encaixara.

**Sota:** "noooossssaaaa! Que história... e...uaaaahhh" - o pequeno Sota estava admirado com tudo mas não conseguiu abafar o pequeno bocejo, demostrando o cansaço, afinal... já era 1h da manhã.

**Sra. Higurashi:** "É Sota, uma história e tanto, mas agora já pra cama!" – a mãe segura a mão do filho e lhe conduz até o quarto – "Boa noite Kiori, boa noite Kagome, durmam bem".

**Sota:** "uaahhhh... boa noite Kiori... boa noite mana".

**Vovô:** "também já vou me recolher, tome Kiori!" – o ancião entrega uma uma pata de youkai para a garota que petrifica com a visão – "essa pata é de Youkai! Vai lhe trazer sorte e..." – antes que ele terminasse kagome havia pego a pata e dado pro Buyo comer e arrastou o avô para fora do quarto dando boa noite.

**Kagome:** "Desculpe o meu avô, Kiori..." – ela a olha sentada na cama e sorri enquanto arruma a bi-cama para dormir.

**Kiori:** "ah... que nada... tudo bem...hm...Kagome... obrigada por terem cuidado de mim... e por toda essa hospitalidade".

**Kagome:** "tudo bem, sabe... Nós humanos não costumamos ser tão hospitaleiros, principalmente quando se é um desconhecido... mas... não sei por quê... você emanou confiança para mim e para minha família" – ela dá para Kiori um coberto e se deita na bi-cama.

**Kiori:** "Obrigada..." - ela logo se cala, Kagome dormiu, ela coloca a mão entre os seios onde repousa a pedra da Nanatsusaya e com um pouco de concentração cria uma barreira invisível ao redor da casa, onde nenhum mal pode penetrar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo De manhã OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kiori acordara cedo como sempre e presenciara Kagome dormindo ainda, sendo assim ela se senta na cama e pela primeira vez desde que acordara na noite passada pode sentir uma dor incomoda em suas asas, analisando-a melhor pode perceber que a direita estava torta, uma pose antes nunca vista... havia quebrado a asa...mas pelo visto ñ fora uma fratura grave já que somente sentiu a dor nesta manhã e...

TRRRRIIIIIMMMMMMM!!!! TRRRIIIIMMMMMMMMM!!!!

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

...Era uma vez um dia com um começo calmo...

Era o alarme do despertador de Kagome que soara Kiori nunca havia visto tal coisa, levou um super-susto! Nossa... que grito ela deu, Kagome a tranqüilizou e explicou o que era aquela iguaria para ela, mas logo teve que explicar o que era um chuveiro pois a garota só tomara banho em lagos e cachoeiras até agora. Tomadas banho, Kagome emprestara uma roupa para Kiori já que as roupas que a garota usava eram meio que... muito decotadas... e ela seria presa se andasse na rua com aqueles trajes que lhe davam tanta mobilidade na hora da luta... suas asas não foram problemas já que ela conseguia esconde-las, só que quando garota falou para a mãe de Kagome que ela havia quebrado a asa a senhora pediu que ela ficasse na casa até sua asa melhorar com os cuidados que ela daria, até lá Kagome a levaria para conhecer um pouco do mundo deles, o que fora uma coisa meio difícil pois com as coisas mais bestas possíveis Kiori ficava impressionada, como exemplo temos a televisão.

E assim passou-se a manhã, tomaram café e logo as duas adolescentes saíram, a youkai-anjo teve o cuidado de deixar a barreira na casa durante todo o tempo para que nada de mal acontecesse. Ela ficava surpreendida com o novo mundo, o carros os postes, a calçada as cercas das arvores, mas não era só Kiori que ficava surpreendida, sua beleza angelical chamava a atenção de muitos olhares tanto masculinos quando invejosos femininos, ela nem percebia-os, assim que viu uma lanchonete com doces de todos os tipos puxou Kagome e ficou dizendo o quanto eram lindos, Kagome ria, se divertia com a inocência dela, e ao mesmo tempo lembrava que essa fora a mesma reação de Inuyasha quando viu a loja de doces, imaginou até que o ponto fraco de todo youkai eram doces, será?

**Kagome: **"hahahahaha, Kiori isso são doces do nosso mundo, venha vou comprar um pra você, escolha o que lhe agrada mais!" – a colegial encaminhava a youkai para entrarem na lanchonete ela via como os olhos da garota brilhavam diante de todos os doces.

**Kiori:** "nhyyaaaa!!! Como são lindos!! Tio do que é feito esse?" – ela falava com o atendente e apontava para um bolo muito bonito completamente de chocolate enfeitado com glacê e um creme meio amarelado em cima.

**Atendente: **"ah! Essa é a nossa ultima novidade, sua receita veio do Brasil, é um bolo todo de chocolate, glacê e esse creme em cima é chamado de 'doce de cupuaçu', é uma fruta muito exótica de lá".

**Kiori: **"nhyaaa Kagome-chhaannn! Eu quero esse!!!" – ela não entendera nada do que o homem dissera mas o encanto que o bolo lhe proporcionava era enorme, Kagome não resistira aos olhos pidões da garota e comprara metade do bolo, pois ela também ficara com vontade de experimentar a tal receita vinda de fora, e iria levar para o resto da família degustar também. – "E agora, Kagome-chan? Aonde vamos?" – ela dizia ao sair da loja e caminhando ao lado da amiga.

**Kagome: **"hmmm... Vamos a um parque de diversões! Lá tem vários brinquedos grandes que proporcionam os adultos e as crianças muita alegria aqui no nosso mundo, mas antes...temos q passar no templo pra colocar esse doce na geladeira e ver c o Sota quer ir com agente, de acordo?".

**Kiori**: "Por mim tudo bem!" – ambas sorriam para confirmar e caminhavam de volta para o templo, colocavam o doce na geladeira e chamaram o meninos para irem com elas, no caminho até o parque ñ de estranho aconteceu, a não ser os olhares direcionados para a youkai, muitas vezes de homens... coisa as vezes nada boa em cidades grandes...

Assim que chegaram ao parque, Kiori parecia mais uma criança de 2 anos... se encantava com poucas coisas, perguntava sobre tudo, mas com a discrição que toda princesa deve ter. Kagome a levou no tiro ao alvo, Kiori c encantou com um urso em forma de lobo que mais parecia Entei em miniatura, o homem da barraca disse que c ela conseguisse acertar o n° 18 das caixinhas na prateleira conseguiria seu premio, mas ñ era uma caixinha qualquer... e sim uma MINUSCULA caixinha de fósforo, nada impossível para uma youkai-anjo da era feudal com uma ótima mira, dito e feito! Kiori ñ sabia mechar com armas... Pediu pra usar somente a bala de dentro dela, o homem se espantou, deu uma bela risada e disse para ela ir em frente, curiosos se formaram ao redor e em menos de segundos, com um simples peteleco a bala de chumbo penetrou a caixa de fósforo e a arremessou contra o plástico, todos ficaram muito surpresos até mesmo os acompanhantes da youkai, ela somente sorria radiante, chama a atenção do moço para entregar-lhe seu premio, o mesmo pegava o lobo de pelúcia e entregava a ela assustado.

Na volta pra casa, Sota estava agitado, só falava de como fora incrível as habilidades de Kiori, a mesma se mantinha sorridente e meio sem-graça, Kagome também estava alegre, mas a felicidade do grupo durou pouco, um grupo de motoqueiros os rodearam, Kiori nem se assustou o que a deixou surpresa foi as motos, ela jurava q eram youkais metade metal, metade humano, mas quando um deles desceu da moto pode ver q eram somente humanos em objetos estranhos.

**Homem:** "ora, ora, olhem só o que temos aqui rapaziada, duas vadias e uma criança!" – esse que mais parecia o líder rodava o trio olhando principalmente para a youkai – "eu fico com a estrangeira... vocês fazem o q quiserem com os outros dois" – com um sorriso cheio de malicia ele se aproxima da youkai e a puxa pelo braço, ainda engolindo seu corpo com os olhos sem um pingo de pudor.

Kiori fica com o olhar fixo no homem, seus olhos lhe traziam tudo que lembrava de ruim e mais nojento que conhecia, foi libertada de seus devaneios por Kagome de começava a gritar pro socorro, ela nem pensou duas vezes, com um simples (mas ñ fraco) soco ela quebrou o nariz e deformou a cara de seu agressor, os outros ao verem o tamanho da força dela saíram em debandada carregando seu chefe.

Kagome e Sota olhavam pra ela surpresos e ao mesmo tempo ainda assustados, Kiori... exausta por aquele dia cheio de coisas novas, ajudou os outros dois a levantarem e foram correndo de volta ao templo, quando chegaram Sota insistia em falar animadamente para a mãe e para o avô tudo o q acontecera enquanto Kagome levava Kiori para um belo e merecido banho na banheira.

_**Continua...**_

**Kiori: **Domo minna!! D aki estamos com mais um cap. Espero q gostem e continuemlendo...e de preferência deixem reviews...u.u"...e...comentários sobre a brincadeira do ultimo cap...prometo q ñ faço mais...(recebeu ameaças)...caham...u.u" até a próxima!

**Takiko: **Não falarei nada. Estou sendo uma péssima ajudante e nunca mais apareci para saber da fic. Desculpe-me Kiori, o resto de vocês, morram. ¬¬


End file.
